Turned
by ShadowDog34
Summary: Harry becomes a Werewolf after an attack by Fenrir and his pack. Fenrir, learning something interesting, wants something of Harry's and won't back down with out a fight. H/Hr very minor R/L
1. The Bite

"Is he going to be okay?" A soft female's voice asked. Harry Potter woke up when he heard the voice. He kept his eyes shut and didn't move so they would think that he was still sleeping. The voice sounded so familiar. It was calming to him, almost made him want to go back to sleep.

"Well, he will heal within a couple days if he isn't already healed by now. However, there are some certain, uh, side effects from the attack that will be long lasting." A raspier, older woman's voice replied. That voice, Harry thought, was also familiar but not soothing at all. Nothing like the first one.

"What do you mean there will be side effects?" the soothing voice questioned. Now that he thought about it, it sure did sound like Hermione. The question is though, how could it possibly be Hermione? Wasn't she out on vacation with her family? Just who were they talking about anyhow?

"Mr. Potter seems to have contracted the virus of Lycanthropy from a bite on his shoulder." Harry shot up, shocked at what he just heard. He glanced around at the blinding white of where he was and groaned, covering his eyes and falling back onto the bed.

"Harry!" Hermione must have heard his groan and pulled back the white curtain that was separating him and her. She launched herself at him and grabbed him into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you. How are you? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Slow down Mia," Harry laughed as he squinted before fully opening his eyes. "I am fine, nothing hurts and the only thing I need is to find out where I am at and how I got here."

"I can answer that for you Mr. Potter." Harry realized that the older woman's voice belonged to Madame Pompfrey and that was why it sounded familiar to him. It also answered one of his other questions. "You were apparently going for a run outside of your house when a pack of rogue wolves led by Fenrir Greyback ambushed you. You were able to keep them from killing you until the order got there for back up."

"Did you guys catch Fenrir?" Harry asked, angered at him. The summer following the graduation of the golden trio, Harry with the help of his two best friends defeated Voldemort and captured the majority of the Death-eaters that weren't killed. There are only a few followers that haven't been captured yet, Fenrir and some of his pack mates where a few of the wanted death-eaters. They were too allusive for Auror's and Order members.

"I am afraid I can't answer that for I don't know. All I know is that a few escaped but a lot of them were apprehended. I am not positive if Fenrir was of the ones who were captured or one of the ones who escaped. You will have to wait for Tonks or McGonagall to arrive to find out." Madame Pompfrey checked on him, deeming him good after making him drink a pepper up potion. She walked off, leaving the two to themselves.

"I thought you were out of town with your parents?" Harry questioned as he scooted up towards the head of the bed, enabling him to lean back.

"I just got back with my parents when McGonagall flooed me and told me what happened to you." Hermione grabbed his hand with hers and looked at him. "I was really worried, you know. You were pretty beat up and they didn't know if you were going to survive."

"Well, I am better now! I am sorry for worrying you." Harry said, tugging her into a hug. "I will make sure to keep up my guard until every single death-eater or conspirator for the dark side is apprehended. Okay?"

"You better," Hermione said, her head in the crook of his neck. "If not, I will hurt you personally."

Harry laughed and released his best friend from the hug, but he did not let go of her hand. "So, I am a werewolf now?"

"It appears so." Hermione said, giving him a half smile. "But hey, I have an idea so you aren't alone on those full moons."

"What's that?" Harry questioned.

"Well, it just so happens that I am an animagus so when you transform, I will be there for you. Its kind of like what the marauders did for Moony. The only difference is that we won't be causing mischief, hopefully at least." Hermione explained, smiling as his eyes lit up at the thought of doing something that his father and godfather did.

"Excellent idea Mia," Harry stated. He smiled at her but frowned in thought. "Since when were you an animagus and how come you didn't tell me?"

"Er, well," Hermione shifted nervously in her chair. "I've been an animagus for awhile now. Since fifth year I believe. I didn't tell you because I promised the person who helped me."

"Who helped you? Why did they not want me to know and what form do you take? Is it an otter like your patronus?" Harry fired off questions rapidly. He was curious about who taught her. She never kept anything from him.

"Well, Moony and McGonagall helped me in fact. The reason behind me not telling you is beyond me. They just didn't want me to share. My animagus form is actually not an otter but a wolf." Hermione explained as she smiled at him. "I am sorry for not telling you but I did promise them."

"No worries there. It wasn't my business." Harry said reassuringly. "Trust me when I say that I completely understand about not broadcasting what you can do magically."

"Okay good because I was worried that you would be-" Hermione was cut off by the hospital wing's doors fly open and slam against the wall. They both jumped at the sudden intrusion and looked at what or who caused such ruckus.

"Mr. Weasley! I would appreciate you not slamming open my doors!" Madame Pompfrey bustled out of her office, peeved at the young red head.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled, his ears red from embarrassment. He walked over to where his two best friends were. "Hey Harry, how are ya fairing?"

"Been better but I am good." Harry smiled at him to reassure his friend.

"I thought you were on vacation with your family?" Ron asked, as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Just got back when McGonagall flooed me." Hermione stated.

"Right then." Ron turned to Harry, raising an eyebrow at him holding Hermione's hand. He only shook his head in amusement when his dark-haired friend flushed slightly. "So when can you leave this place?"

"I don't know honestly." Harry said, looking off in thought. "Soon I hope. This place is too bright and sterile looking."

"I'll go ask Pompfrey." Ron stood up and rushed off.

"That was rather odd." Hermione said, looking off where Ron disappeared off too.

"It was Ron. What do you expect?" Harry laughed as he shifted in the bed. He grimaced a little at the slight twinge he got while stretching his left shoulder.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt?" Hermione stood up and stepped closer, ready to help him if he needed it.

"I am not hurting at all." Harry was honest with her. "I just have a deep ache in my shoulder blade."

"Here, let me see." Hermione nudged him so he was leaning forward. She raised his shirt, up until she could clearly see his shoulder. He gasped a little when her cool hands gently went over where he was aching. "It's a little bruised. That's probably why you are aching."

"Makes sense." Harry sighed when she rubbed it a little.

"Does that feel good?" Hermione asked as she did it again.

"Yeah."

Hermione pulled out her wand and mumbled a charm that immediately made the twinge go away. She pulled his shirt down and stepped back.

"Thanks Mia." Harry smiled at her.

"Harry, guess what?" Ron ran up to them, holding a bag in his right hand.

"What?"

"You can leave now if you would like. She said that normally she would be keeping you longer but since she knows that you are in good hands that she will let you go home!" Ron shouted as he sat the bag on the bed. He grasped Hermione by the wrist and gently led her out of the curtained off area. "Get dressed!" He closed the blinds, leaving Harry alone.

Harry laughed as he stood from the bed. He stretched, sighing a little as it felt really good. He grabbed the bag and got dressed quickly, knowing that his two best friends were just as eager as him to get out of that place. It held bad memories for all of them.

"Well, shall we go to my house?" Harry questioned as he appeared to stop an argument between the two.

"Sure thing." They all went to Madame Pompfrey's office, Harry thanked her for taking care of him and they flooed to his house. After the destruction of Voldemort, Harry decided to rebuild Godric's hollow in honor of his parents. The house was different than the one his parents lived in, but it was on the same lot. He gave Grimmauld Place to Remus and Tonks, so they can fix it up and raise Teddy.

"I am hungry." Harry stated as he went into his kitchen. Both Hermione and Ron followed him in and watched as he rummaged through the cupboards. "I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks." He didn't find anything that caught his attention in the cupboards and moved onto the ice box.

"So how are you feeling mate?" Ron asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Aside from being famished, I am doing pretty good in fact." Harry closed the ice box door with his hip as he was holding some kind of pie in his one hand and a jug of pumpkin juice in the other. He sat it on the table and went back for cups, plates and forks.

"How is your shoulder?" Hermione asked as she poured him, Ron and herself some pumpkin juice.

"Incredible thanks to you." Harry smiled as he dished out servings of pie to each of them and then sat down to eat it.

"What did she do?" Ron asked while taking a bite. He still had his incorrigible table manners but he was slowly getting better. Which, everyone is thankful for.

"She rubbed where my bite is and healed what Madame Pompfrey couldn't." Harry said after he swallowed his bite of pie. He then washed it down with some pumpkin juice.

"Bite?" Ron questioned.

"You don't know what happened?" Hermione questioned.

"Not all the details." Ron said confused and a little worried now. He dropped his fork and looked at the two of them, urging them to tell him. "All they told me was Harry here, got attacked and that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwart's."

"Oh." Harry sighed as he looked at Hermione, who looked back and gave him a half smile of reassurance.

"Well, I was out and got attacked by a pack of rogue wolves led by Fenrir. They managed to get me good. One of them got a lucky shot and managed to bite me on my shoulder." Harry explained, while he pushed the remnants of pie around his plate. "Unfortunately for me, that means that I contracted Lycanthropy from it. But no worries, as we have a resident werewolf to help me out and Hermione here, she will help me out as well."

"I am sorry mate; I didn't know all the details. Sorry for seeming like an insensitive git." Ron looked at his best friend, worry obviously clouding his blue eyes. "I'll help you out as well. Whatever Hermione here is going to do, I will be right by your side."

"Sounds good mate!" Harry smiled, relief showing. He was worried Ron would cringe away at the thought of being friends with a werewolf. It was a stupid idea really, as he had no problems with Moony.

"So, Ron," Hermione nonchalantly looked at her friend in the eye while grinning. "What do you know about becoming an animagus?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, just something that I have been writing for a bit. Figured I might as well post it. Let me know what you think. If you see any mistakes, just let me know!


	2. Wolf like Me

"When is the first full moon?" Harry questioned as the three took up their time in the Black Library that was in Grimmauld Place. They were trying to find a specific book that Hermione needed so Ron can become an animagus sooner rather than later.

"Two and a half weeks." Ron said from his position on the couch. "Mia, why will you not tell me what your form is?"

"I don't know, it isn't really a necessity for you to know right now. I am more focused on how to make you into one." Hermione stated, closing one book before grabbing another from a pile she had stacked on the table next to her.

"I know what it is." Harry stated right before he sneezed as dust from an old book filled his nose. "But she hasn't shown me yet. Do I have to wait till the full moon? I am not positive if I will remember what you will look like and that isn't fair."

"Oh hush." Hermione grinned as she turned a page. Her friends amused her. "Hey, I think I found it." Hermione grabbed the book and walked over to Ron and Harry. She plopped down between them and set the book on her lap.

"It looks very creepy." Ron stated as he looked at the book.

"Yes, it does. But it will help you out a lot." Hermione said as she turned to the correct page. "First things first, are we have to brew a potion that will take half a day. When it's done, Ron will put a piece of his hair in it before drinking it. This will enable him to shift into his form. Once that is done, all he will need to learn is to do it on command which is not that hard."

"Sounds too easy." Harry stated after Hermione finished.

"The only hard part is shifting back to his humanoid form." Hermione told them. "I got stuck in my form for a few hours. Just picture what you look like and think of the transformation. That is all it took. I just had to learn the hard way."

"Well, seems as if we have time eh?" Ron asked as he winked at Harry over Hermione's head.

"Plenty of time." Hermione said agreeing.

"Good then. That means that you can show us your form!" Harry said as he grinned at his friend.

"Can't you lot wait and see?" Hermione sighed as she closed the book and sat it on a table that was in front of where they were sitting. She tried to stand but they wouldn't let her escape, knowing if she left they wouldn't be able to coax her into changing into her animagus form.

"Nope. The suspense is killing me." Harry said dramatically as he grabbed his chest. "Mia, you wouldn't let that happen to me would you?" He threw in the puppy dog look and knew he won her over when she sighed.

"Fine, but you have to let me up."

"Can we trust you?" Ron said grinning.

"Of course." Hermione scoffed as she stood up. "Alright, I will show you." Hermione took a few steps back from the table and couch they were sitting on. She turned her head to the side and up so it looked like she was deep in thought.

Harry and Ron watched in amazement when she looked them in the eye before shifting immediately into her form. Then, where Hermione was standing was a small to medium sized wolf that was sitting down. She was dark chocolate brown colored with her paws, ears, muzzle and tail that changed to black at the ends. Her eyes were the familiar light brown almost honey coloring.

"Woah." Ron said, in shock.

Harry silently stood up and walked over to where Hermione was. He kneeled down on one knee and looked her right in the eye before he gently ran his fingers through her slightly long hair. He said something that Ron couldn't understand but it seemed like Hermione did. She stood up and stretched before walking around the library.

"I hope I have a cool form like that." Ron stated as he watched her walk around them. "Hopefully it's not a cat or rodent."

"I am sure you will have a cool one." Hermione said from behind him.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron jumped up from the couch, scared. "Don't do that!"

Hermione laughed while she hopped over the couch and sat down where Ron was sitting. Harry got up from where he was as well, and sat right next to Hermione. "Scared Ronniekins?"

"No, that was just very unexpected is all." Ron mumbled as he glared at them. "Shall we start on the potion?"

"Isn't it usually Hermione who wants to start immediately on work?" Harry asked as he slung an arm around Hermione to get in a more comfortable position.

"Yeah well, I am just really curious about my form." Ron mumbled, looking away at his two smirking friends.

"Now stir counterclockwise three times, then clockwise four times and add one strand of your hair." Hermione read from the book as Ron followed her directions. "When you put your strand of hair in it, it will go from being a mercury color to whatever shade color of your eyes. So in your case, blue."

"Done!" Ron shouted at he stood up.

"Brilliant!" Harry was lounging on the couch. They went back to Hermione's flat, which was for the better as she had all the potion ingredients. "You, know, I really like what you have done to the place Mia."

"Go ahead and drink it. Just remember when you shift back, picture your clothes as well or you will be completely naked." Hermione told Ron. "Thanks Harry."

"Naked?" Ron said, mouth agape.

"Completely. I learned the hard way. I was just glad that I was the only one in here" Hermione said grimacing at the memory. "Moony left minutes before I transformed."

"Er okay. Bottoms up." Ron gulped the measured off amount. He started to shake a little from it before reddish brown and white fur started to pop up all over his body. He fell to his knees and Harry and Hermione watched as his legs and arms shifted anatomically into an animals and his hands shift into paws. He mouth and nose shifted more with his mouth stretching while his nose darkened and then elongated into a muzzle. His hair receded to only a few inches long and his ears moved to the top of his hair, turning into two small triangular shapes perched atop his head. He grew a tail, which had longer hair than that of the rest of the body with it curling over his back. Turns out, Ron changed into a dog.

"Wow." Harry shouted as went over to his best friend. "What kind of dog is he? He doesn't look like a mixed."

"Hm, I think he is an Akita of some sort." Hermione stated tilting her head in thought.

"Hey Ron, can you understand me?" Harry asked as he sat in front of his friend. Ron barked in reply and moved his tail. He sat down and looked at Harry, tilting his head just as Hermione did. "See mate, I told you that you would have a cool animagus form!"

Ron barked a couple times in reply, as if trying to talk to them. "Uh, Hermione." Harry turned to her with confusion etched across his face.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked as she moved to sit next to him.

"I can understand what he is saying when he barks." Harry stated, looking at her confused. "That never happened with me when Sirius was Padfoot."

"Well, it's probably because you are a werewolf now." Hermione said as she crossed her legs. "Remus could always understand what Padfoot was saying. I understood Ron when he barked because of my animagus form and you might not have realized it but when you talked to me when I was a wolf, you didn't speak in English."

"So, me being a werewolf, I can understand canines? What do you mean I wasn't speaking English?" Harry asked.

"I can't explain it. You'll figure it out eventually." Hermione told him. "Ron, have you been trying to change back into being a human?

He shook his head and barked, practically saying that he wasn't but he will start now.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry pace back and forth.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Extremely. What if I attack you or Ron? Or what if the transformation actually kills me or I can't even change back when the sun comes up. I read into this and they are both possible."

"You took your potion yeah?" Hermione continued when he nodded. "Then you won't attack us. You will be fine and if you happen to get stuck as a wolf, I will personally adopt you. I am sure Crookshanks would love a flatmate. He gets lonely you know."

"Very funny." Harry glared at her before plopping down on a log. They were in a remote forest that was near Godric's Hollow.

"Seriously Harry, you will be fine." Hermione walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He pulled her into a hug and stuck his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"What would I do without you?" Harry mumbled as he pulled her even closer. He pulled his head out and looked her straight in the eyes. "I think I would be six feet under if it wasn't for you."

"Well, if it wasn't for you, I would be six feet under because of that bloody troll." Hermione said. They just stared at each other, not even noticing when Ron walked into the little clearing.

"Well don't you two look cozy?" Ron said as he smirked. He watched with amusement when the sprung apart, their faces red in embarrassment. "We only have a few minutes until the moon pops up. I brought extra clothes for all of us. You never know what could happen."

"Thanks mate." Harry nodded at his friend. "I think you two should both transform now before I do."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, worried. They all knew that the transformation was painful, especially if you fought against it.

"Positive. I would hurry, I see it peaking over the horizon and my wolf is rousing." Harry said, his eyes glowing a bright golden color. He watched as his best friends quickly changed into a wolf and a dog. He was still amazed how both of them were canine dogs. He turned around and looked right at the full moon. He growled before his muscles started twitching. He howled loud and clear, telling all that he was here and they should be wary. Soon enough, he was in his wolf form. He howled once more before smelling the air, which enabled him to notice that he wasn't alone.

Hermione and Ron watched warily as Harry turned around and growled before stalking over to them. Hermione, being a wolf type had instinctual thoughts on how to act with him initially, but she wasn't so sure about Ron. Hermione lied on her stomach and put her head on the ground when Harry made it over to them. Ron copied her, not knowing what to do.

Harry circled them a few times before going up to Hermione, and sniffing her neck. He then barked in greeting once he recognized them. He nudged her before running off. Hermione shot up and chased after him, with Ron trekking behind them bewildered. All three of them wrestled, raced, chased and just had fun for the whole night. Eventually, they all started to fall asleep starting with Ron.

"Ugh," Harry groaned as he woke up. He was a little sore from the transformation but it wasn't all that bad. He looked down and noticed that Hermione was snuggled up to him, still in her wolf form. Thankfully, he was still fully clothed. He watched as she slept before he gently ran his fingers through the fur that covered her scruff. Harry marveled at how soft it was as he thought it would be coarser than what it is.

"Good morning, Harry." Ron mumbled as he stood up from his spot that was several feet from Harry and Hermione. He stretched out his back and then the rest of his body. "Man, I am knackered. What about you?"

"Not so much." Harry said quietly, not wanting to wake Hermione yet. "I feel refreshed really."

"Does that have to do with a little wolf snuggled up to you right now?" Ron asked, smirking.

"Probably." Harry said smiling, he rested his head back down. "Should I wake her up?"

"I would give her a couple minutes." Ron said.

Harry stood up carefully so he wouldn't wake her. He copied Ron's actions by stretching out his back and limbs. "We should head to my house." He lifted her up, still in her wolf form. She changed back into her human form and snuggled into him, sighing softly.

"She was really worried about you, you know." Ron said as he picked up the bag after casting a quick accio. "I don't think she got much sleep the night before."

Sighing, Harry shifted her a little so it was more comfortable to carry her. "I know. I think I am going to apparate us to my house. Meet you there?"

"Yeah, see you in a minute." Ron nodded just before Harry apparated from the forest. He followed just moments later.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there is chapter 2. Let me know what you think. To the ones who took the time to review, thanks. It is greatly appreciated.


	3. Fight Inside

Hermione woke up in a very comfortable bed. She sat up yawning and stretching before looking around. She was in a rather large room with dark maroon walls. The bed she was on was most likely king sized and had maroon and black sheets. She got up from the bed and stretched once again before leaving out the door that was slightly ajar. She figured she was in Harry's room once she got out in the hall. She headed toward the staircases.

"Morning Mia." Harry said from the living room once he saw her. He was reading the prophet and drinking some tea.

"Hey Harry." Hermione plopped down next to him and leaned against him, reading the prophet with him. "Where is Ron?"

"He had to go and help Ginny with something." Harry explained as he took a sip. "Are you thirsty or hungry? You slept for awhile."

"What time is it?"

"About one o'clock?" Harry said, glancing at his watch. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Nope, I was just curious." She reclined next to him and smiled. He smiled back and reclined with her. "So how are you feeling by the way? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"I am feeling good. I am just a little stiff in the back but that will go away eventually." Harry said as he rotated his shoulder, while grimacing a little.

"Here, lay down on your stomach." Hermione said while standing up. She pulled on him a little to get him to move. He complied although he was confused. She grabbed an ottoman that was sitting not far away and sat it next to the sofa. She sat on it and pushed up his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he turned a little to look at her.

"Giving you a massage of course." Hermione said as she started to rub his back. "You don't need to be sore when you go back to work. You will just hurt yourself even more. Where does it hurt the worst?"

"Mostly my shoulders." Harry mumbled as her small hands worked his back muscles. He bit back a groan when she worked out a tough knot. "You are amazing." Harry said, groaning.

"Oh I know." Hermione laughed as she leaned up a little more.

They lapsed into silence. Harry was enjoying the massage that she was giving him. It was almost euphoric. Her scent has been driving him mad ever since he learned that her form was a wolf. It seemed that it intrigued his inner wolf incredibly and he had a hard time pulling back the reins on his wolf. Her scent toppled with her close proximity and how her soft hands were working his back made it even harder to keep the wolf at bay. He would have to be careful from now on.

"There you go." Hermione said softly, stopping the massage. "I hope that helped a little."

"It helped a lot." Harry said as he sat up and pulled his shirt down. He stood up and grabbed her hand, watching as confusion clouded her eyes. He made her stand up and follow him. He kept her hand entwined in his and went into the kitchen. He sat her at the table and went towards the ice box.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I am making you a nice lunch. I heard your stomach growl a little and so, as payment for that wonderful massage, I am going to treat you with some of my culinary skills." He grinned as he grabbed food out of the ice box and sat it next to the stove. He then went around the kitchen and grabbed several different kinds of ingredients from the cupboards.

Hermione watched amused as he shuffled around the kitchen while humming a low tune that she didn't recognize. About twenty minutes later he finished and got to setting the table. He set it up for them both before bringing over whatever he cooked. He made some kind of pasta with a creamy sauce and chicken.

"Bon appétit, mon cheri." Harry said as he dished out some pasta into her plate before filling a glass with pumpkin juice. He then sat down and got himself some as well.

"Wow Harry, this looks great!" Hermione stated, shocked at his culinary skills.

"Try it." Harry said after swallowing a bite.

Hermione ate some, amazed at how good it tasted. Harry watched her as she ate; amused at how her eyes lit up with each bite she ate. He loved how he can see every emotion in her eyes. He could read her like a book and vice versa with him.

"I never you knew how to cook but this is amazing." Hermione said before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I am glad you like it." Harry grinned at her. They continued eating before they were interrupted by an owl that was tapping at the window. Harry got up to let it in, not recognizing it at all.

"Who is it from?" Hermione questioned. She looked over at the completely black owl that had bright blue eyes.

Harry grabbed the letter from the owl and opened it. "It's from Tonks." Harry sat down at the table and read the letter. Hermione watched the owl fly out the window and leave before turning to look at Harry, who was looking more and more annoyed as the letter progressed.

"Bloody hell." Harry mumbled as he silently handed the letter to Hermione. He rested his elbows on the table before resting his head upon them, rubbing his face in annoyance and anger.

"I can't believe it." Hermione gasped as she finished reading the letter. "How is it is that Fenrir escaped? They had him bound with magical suppressive ropes that would have disabled him from using any kind of magic."

"She said that he managed to manually break the ropes using his werewolf strength." Harry stated as he looked up at her. "Don't worry Mia, he will be apprehended and justice will be served to him. It just takes time is all."

"I am only worried that he will come after you to finish whatever he started the other day." Hermione said.

"Well, I will be cautious now. But you must be careful now as well. He might use you to get to me." Harry explained as he stood up from the table. "Come on, let's go see Tonks, Moony and Teddy Then maybe we can get some ice cream or something."

"Sounds good."

"I will get them, even if it kills me." Fenrir growled as he watched the two of them walk around Diagon Alley. He was under so much concealment charms that no one would recognize him. He had two others from his pack with him, both unrecognizable and unknown. You could never be too cautious while on the run.

"I thought we were just getting the boy." One of the pack mates asked.

"Originally, yes, but take a big whiff of that." Fenrir said as he watched Harry and Hermione buy ice cream at Fortesque's. "She may just be a puny little human with an animagus form, but she smells like wolf. It takes a lot to be a wolf animagus."

"So what are the plans now?"

"We kill the boy and get the girl." Fenrir grinned as he watched them flirt and just enjoy the beautiful afternoon. "It will be such sweet fun breaking the girl and killing him." Fenrir laughed as they slinked away from the crowd, disappearing into the shadows.

"You okay Harry?" Hermione asked as she took a bit of her sundae. He suddenly went silent and it was like his magic was crackling around him. She watched worried when he didn't respond and his eyes glowed amber for a little bit. "Alright Harry, come on."

Harry growled a little bit and clenched his fist. Hermione took that as her cue to apparate them back to his house or her flat. She grasped his clenched hand a lightly pulled at it, getting him to stand up. She muttered a few words to calm him down and then hugged him to apparate them out of there.

She landed on the floor in her flat, with him landing on top of her. "Ouch," Hermione grunted in pain and tried to push him off but stopped when she noticed his eyes. They were completely amber and she noticed that he had a feral look to him.

"Harry?" Hermione tried to talk to him, to get him to relax. She reached up a hand to his face but was stopped when he grasped her hand tightly, but not to where it hurt, and pinned it to the floor. He lifted himself off her a little and straddled her. She started to struggle a little when he pinned her other hand to the floor. He growled a warning at her, baring his elongated teeth, which made her freeze. "Harry?" Hermione called out silently.

His wolf was in complete control and he could do nothing but watch. He watched as his body under control of his wolf pinned Hermione to the ground and straddled her. He knew his wolf would not hurt her but still, he needed to get in control. He had no idea what even caused him to lose control. He was sitting with Hermione, eating ice cream and just enjoying the day. What caused him to lose it? He would figure that out later, right now he needed to rein in his wolf.

"Harry, whatever is wrong. I'll help." Hermione said, not sure what is wrong with him. He changed like that and it is uncommon for a werewolf to change in daylight unless they are under a lot of stress or extremely angered. Hermione wasn't sure which it was, but if she had to guess, it would be the latter.

Wolf-Harry only growled at her before he leaned over closer to her. He smelled the air around her before he stuck his nose in the crook of her neck. He took a big breath of her scent and growled in a content manner. Before too long, he sat back up and his eyes were back to his normal emerald color and his hands loosened up on Hermione's wrists.

"I am so sorry." Harry muttered as he immediately got up and shuffled away from her. "I have no clue what happened or what I was doing." He turned his back to her, not wanting to see her angered or disappointed at him.

"Harry," Hermione said, still on the floor. "It's okay."

"I could have hurt you!" Harry muttered, as he plopped down on a loveseat and buried his face in his hands.

"Yes, you could have hurt me. But, Harry, you didn't and that's the thing." Hermione got up from the floor and walked over to her distraught friend. "I am not angry at you, just concerned."

"Your not?" Harry asked as he looked up from her. "I need more control over my wolf though. I can't let that happen ever again."

"I'll help you with that but no, I am not angry. Not one bit." Hermione said as she said on the chair's arm. "What caused you to lose control?"

"I don't even know for sure." Harry sighed. "All I really remember was sitting there eating some ice cream and enjoying the day with you when I smell someone that my wolf automatically distrusted and didn't like. Then, with the scent of that person, was something was very musky and spicy. It made my instincts go nuts. I looked around for the source and saw these creepy blokes in the shadows and the one guy, I am assuming was the leader of some sort, was just leering at you. It was sickening and then my wolf got control."

"So, your wolf was being possessive over me?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Well, I think it's because you are a wolf in animagus form and that you are my best friend. I think it was protecting my pack." Harry said not looking her in the eye. "I think at least."

"I guess that makes sense." Hermione said. "But are you truly okay? I got worried at Diagon Alley when you looked like you were about spring up and attack something."

"Yeah, I am." Harry answered as he smiled at her. "Sorry about the whole pinning you to the floor thing."

"No worries, I think it was just your wolf making sure I was unharmed."

"Yeah, that is probably it."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to all that read this and especially to the ones who reviewed.


	4. Running

"I really don't want to go back to work." groaned Harry as he walked into the break room that was for the Healers at St. Mungo's.

"How come?" Hermione asked. She was sitting down on a futon that was placed on the far side of the room. In her lap was a half-eaten salad that laid abandoned as she was currently nursing a cup of coffee.

"I keep getting stared at." Harry whined. He plopped down next to Hermione and gave her a look of a kicked dog when all she did was raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"I feel that there is something else." Hermione drawled. "And how did you now that I was on break?"

"Well, there is a reason for all the staring and it doesn't even deal with my furry little problem." Harry grabbed her cup of coffee and inhaled the scent before taking a gulp. "I didn't, I just asked around and they told me."

"Hey!" Hermione shouted, trying to grab the coffee back.

"This is good." Harry said ignoring her attempts. "Back on topic, there is a party that is coming up that the ministry is holding at that one popular hotel. Well, by popular demand, they are holding it for the anniversary of the death of Voldemort and we are going to be the unofficial guests of honor."

"What does that have to do with you being stared at." Hermione asked.

"Well, it is a requirement to have a date, and well now every bird out there is trying to be my date to the party."

"Good luck with that." Hermione smirked as she stood up and got another cup of coffee.

"Hey, don't be like that. I heard a lot of talk from a lot of the boys in the Auror Corps that they have their eyes on a certain brunette, muggle-born healer. To snag this witch means a pot win of a lot of galleons and the bragging rights of snagging the fiery and extremely fit witch."

"You have got to be kidding me." Hermione groaned rolling her eyes. "Do they realize I would sooner hex them then go out with them?"

"Nope!" Harry chirped looking highly amused. "Anyways, would you please do the honor of going with the Man-who-conquered to the ceremony?"

"Of course." Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on that pot of galleons."

"Pfft like I would bet on something like that. I figured you would murder me if you found out." Harry winked as he handed her the now empty cup. He leaned back and threw an arm on the top of the futon.

"You drank all my coffee…" Hermione pouted, setting the cup on a table.

"I owe you then."

"When is this formal party?" Hermione asked, leaning back, feeling Harry's arm automatically rest on her shoulders.

"Er, this weekend." Harry smiled innocently.

"What? Seriously?" Hermione groaned, running a hand through her curly locks of hair. "How is it that I am just finding out about it?"

"Dunno, but you know now and you have a date, so you have to go!" Harry said. "You wouldn't leave this poor hapless bloke to go to the party by himself and get hit on by gold digging birds, would you?"

"Tempting…"

"Hey!"

"Kidding, really I am. I have to head back to work, but I will see you later."

Harry headed to his house after work, a little antsy. His wolf was scratching at the barriers, begging to be released from its confines. It was strange, he had no idea what was causing it. Perhaps he was just tired? Dead set on heading to bed, as it was quite late, Harry waved his wand and magically changed his clothes into pajamas and fell, face first on his bed. Breathing deeply, he growled slightly when he scented the small, residual, scent of Hermione from when she had slept in his bed a few weeks ago.

Instantly, he noticed that his wolf, upon smelling Hermione, calmed down and stopped trying to break free. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he crawled under the blankets and fell asleep.

"Harry James Potter, you better wake now! Don't make me-" Hermione squeaked when a arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into the bed with Harry. Somehow she ended up halfway under the sleeping werewolf, who's head was firmly placed in the crook of her neck.

"You know, if I keep catching you guys in these positions, I am going to believe what the Prophet has been writing." Ron said. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, and an amused smirk on his face.

"Don't just stand there smirking, help me wake him so he can get off me!"

"Ah, I was thinking it would be interesting for you to wake him." Ron grinned, ignoring the heated glare that was directed at him. "Too bad I don't have a camera. Luna would love to see this. In fact, I may just go get one…"

"Harry, wake up!" Hermione said, now ignoring Ron who decided to leave her to get out of the predicament she was in. She wasn't in the least bit uncomfortable in the position they were in.

"Mmm five more minutes luv," Harry groaned. He snuggled closer to Hermione before his body tensed.

"And he wakes." Hermione rolled her eyes, wiggling to get loose.

"Mia, why are you in my bed?" Harry asked as sat up and released her.

Hermione immediately sat up. "I was trying to wake you, as you slept in, but then you decided to grab me and snuggle."

"Oh." Harry scrunched his face up in thought before he shrugged and got out of bed. He stretched out his back and limbs, sighing in content. "So what do I owe the pleasure of you storming into my bedroom and waking me?"

"Ron is here too you know. Somewhere… but the reason we are here because tonight is the full moon. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Er, no? That explains why my wolf has been going nuts."

"And I thought I was forgetful." Ron said, startling his to friends. "I am famished, are we going out for a late lunch or eating in?"

"Mmmm this food smells heavenly." Harry moaned, sniffing the air. They all decided to go out for a late lunch, seeing as none of them wanted to cook. They went to a new restaurant that opened in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. The restaurant offered a patio, which they jumped at the opportunity.

"Try not to drool so much." Hermione joked.

"No guarantees there." Harry said smiling. "I am ravenous, I swear."

"I am stuffed." Ron groaned, patting his stomach. "That was great food. We should come here more often."

"I agree." Hermione said.

"Hey, it is getting quite late, we should head to my place before we head to the forest." Harry grumbled, disappointed that the good time was ending.

"Sounds good."

Neither of the three ever noticed three pairs of golden eyes staring at them from an alley way. Fenrir grinned maliciously, eyeing up Hermione like she was a piece of meat. "Have you lot found where they go on the full moon?"

"We haven't Alpha." The beta said.

"We will just have to wait I suppose." Fenrir frowned at that thought. "I am itching to possess her and kill him."

"What about that ministry function that is coming up? We could figure out where it is and plan accordingly."

"I think it would be hard, but I am sure we can manage. Let us be off, back to the cave. The full moon will be out shortly."

"How much longer until you change mate?" Ron asked from his lounging position against a tree. They had arrived a little early to the forest and was just killing time by exploring, well, Hermione and Harry were. Ron was just relaxing.

"I would say about twenty minutes or so." Harry said and he twitched. His whole body was acting like he had a really bad itch that couldn't be relieved. His wolf was definitely very active this night.

"Hey you guys, there is a patronus." Hermione gasped, watching a silver bear patronus float its way over to Ron.

"It's my mum's. I wonder what she wants." Ron mumbled, waiting for the patronus to speak.

"Ron, there was an accident with your brother Fred. Nothing too bad, but he is in St. Mungo's recovering." Molly's voice spoke before the patronus disappeared.

"I hope he is okay." Harry grimaced, rubbing his neck. "Why don't you go and find out, we will apparate there in the morning."

"Are you sure mate? I don't want to leave you." Ron looked torn.

"No worries mate, I have Mia here to keep me in line." Harry smiled.

"Alright then. Mia, if anything happens, let me know immediately and I will be here in a snap." Ron said.

"Just go already. We will be fine." Hermione smiled. She watched as Ron disappeared, followed by a loud crack. Turning to Harry, she noticed he was hunched over, changing earlier than expected.

"Bugger." Harry groaned as his shirt ripped off from his body remolding itself into a canine. His legs and arms snapping and realigning to give him his quadruped form. His nose, jaw and hard palate snapped and elongated while his ears shifted to the top of his head.

Hermione, now in her wolf form, whined as he went through a lot of pain. She could sense the discomfort and pain he was experiencing and it made her very uncomfortable. It didn't hurt this bad last month, what was different? He took his wolfsbane potion like he was supposed to.

Harry, now fully shifted, sniffed around, noticing there was a female wolf with him and several birds in the trees and rodents in the bushes. Turning towards the female, he walked over to her and nudged her up from the ground. He wanted to play or hunt or just run. It really didn't matter to him.

Hermione ran side by side with Harry through the forest at breakneck speed. Everything was just a blur around them as they jumped over logs, swerved around boulders and trees and tried to beat each other. Stopping after running a few miles, they collapsed against each other by a small lake that glistened in the moonlight.

Crawling on her stomach slowly, Hermione lazily and tiredly drank some water before resting her head on her paws and panting. Harry wasn't tired at all, he just kept urging her to get up; which she did after a lot of coercion and whining from Harry. Taking off running again, Harry ran back to where they were first at, with a slower Hermione right behind him.

"The prat is a hyper wolf tonight." Hermione thought and groaned internally. She was dead tired by the time they made it to the original clearing. She laid down immediately and refused to get up this time. "That's right, I am going to sleep. No amount of puppy dog eyes will change that."

Harry, giving up on getting her to run more, laid down himself. He was practically plastered against her side with his head resting on top of her neck. His size dwarfed her, as he could curl around her easily. Falling asleep was almost instantaneous for them both.

* * *

><p>AN: I dont really like this chapter, it was more of a filler chapter for what is going to come. Sorry if it was boring. I promise to make up for it at a later time :)


	5. Beast of Burden

The next morning dawned way to early for both of them. Falling asleep just around four in the morning and waking at six wasn't something they wished. Harry growled at be woken up by something as frivolous as birds chirping, he rose from the ground, grabbed the extra clothes Hermione packed and easily picked up Hermione before apparating. Landing awkwardly in his room, he set her on the bed before collapsing himself and snuggling under the covers and close with Hermione. He sighed in content before he fell asleep, his nose buried in her neck, surrounded by her scent.

It was pretty late by the time they were roused from their slumber. Harry woke first. He was spooned with his chest to Hermione's back. His large hands were wrapped around her, with one hand splayed out over stomach and the other on her hip, holding her to him. His head was tucked into the crook of her neck.

"You know, I am seriously thinking there is something going on between the two of you and you just don't want to tell me." Ron sighed dramatically as he leaned against the bed post. "I feel hurt that my best mates wouldn't feel the need to tell me, their best mate, that they are secretly pining for each other."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Please spare me. I can see it with my own two eyes. Now if you don't want to tell me something, that's fine, but just know that I fully support you two. I will be downstairs while you get ready. She will probably sleep for a while longer."

Harry gently untangled himself from Hermione without waking her and stood up. He was only in ripped pants. He stretched and went into his bathroom to clean up and change. He came out of the bathroom and smiled at Hermione. In his absence, she grabbed his pillow and was cuddled into it.

Harry found Ron in the kitchen, which wasn't a big surprise. He was nursing a cup of coffee.

"How was Fred?" Harry asked, pouring himself a cup.

"Oh he was fine. He got a little too close to a cauldron explosion and lost part of his hair and his left eyebrow." Ron snickered. "So what is going on with you and Hermione?"

"As far as I know, there isn't anything going on."

"But you want something, don't you? I see how you are with her."

"I do fancy her a lot. My wolf goes crazy each time she is close to me or even when she is away."

"I think you should talk to her. I mean Hermione is sensible and everything, so you should. Besides, I think she has fancied you since as long as I remember. That is why we didn't work, why you didn't work with Ginny and everyone else."

"I will think about it."

"Who are you taking to the party? Luna wants to know, something about wrackspurts are flying all over your head."

"Oh I am taking Mia. She didn't even know about it."

That got a laugh out of Ron. "Can't say I am surprised. Well I have to go, Luna will probably be wondering what is taking me forever."

Harry waved goodbye as Ron disappeared from sight. He looked at the time before getting up and grabbing things from the pantry. He was absolutely famished and imagined Hermione would be too. He could hear the shower running, meaning she was now awake and cleaning up. Tomorrow was another full moon, as this month had a long full moon. The day after tomorrow was also the party, which means he had to be very careful. He just hoped that it would go off without a hitch.

.~***~.

"Are you ready yet?" Harry asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. It was the night of the party and he was all dressed up and ready to go. He looked very handsome in black robes with an emerald shirt underneath. He had some slight stubble growing on his chin but it gave him a rugged look that went well with his dark untidy hair.

"I am ready." Hermione said as she opened the door and stepped out. She was dressed in a very flattering green dress that matched Harry's shirt and eyes. Her hair was done simply with her curls exaggerated and halfway pinned up. Her eyes were done with a smoky eye look, making her golden eyes glow.

"You look very beautiful." Harry grinned at her, offering his arm. She smiled back at him and took his proffered arm.

"Thank you Harry. You look very handsome."

"Shall we, luv?" Harry asked. At her acceptance he apparated her to the apparition point. They were to meet Ron and Luna there.

"Ah there you two are. We thought you bailed on us." Ron said walking up to them. He was dressed nicely in dark blue robes that complimented his hair.

"You two make a very handsome couple." Luna smiled at them serenely. She was dressed in a light blue dress with her hair curled and pinned up nicely.

"Er thank you?" Harry said blushing and tugging at his hair awkwardly.

"You two look amazing tonight." Hermione smiled ignoring what Luna said. "I think we should head inside."

The four walked towards the building that was hosting the party. The hotel was huge that was on the edge of town. It was more or less a resort for people to get away from the busyness of city life. It was nestled safely in a forest that gave it a serenity that had wizards and muggles alike fighting to go there. There was paparazzi every, snapping pictures of the most known wizards and witches started arriving. They were currently annoying Draco Malfoy and his fiancé Ginny, who looked ready to hex them when the parasites caught site of the golden trio and Luna. They headed over the Draco and Ginny while the paparazzi went nuts over the fact that Hermione and Harry were there together.

"I swear they are like sharks." Ginny groaned as they asked rude questions and practically shoved the cameras in their faces.

"No kidding. Can we head inside now?" Hermione asked. "I am sure the words printed in the paper tomorrow aren't going to match up."

"It does seem that it is about to start. Wouldn't want to be late." Draco said smirking. He held Ginny's hand and walked with her to the main room where the party was being held.

They made their way inside, stopping here and there as the met up with co-workers and/or old classmates from Hogwart's. They looked around at the place. The hotel had a ballroom for events such as this. It was large enough to fit over three hundred people and even have room for a band. It also helped that there was a charm invented that enabled a wizard or witch to charm the room to expand from the inside. The room was full of round tables that had black linen cloths on top that sat eight people. At the front of the room, opposite of the door, was a medium sized stage that had a live band softly playing music that helped with the joyous festivities. The tables were set up in a wide arch so there was room for a dance floor. Their were banners that went from wall to wall on the ceiling. Floating white candles set the light, making it relaxed for the guests.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna were escorted to their special table that was set up right up next to the stage, but not right in front. Ginny and Draco of course was at the table with them as well as Neville and his date, who happened to be Pansy Parkinson. Next to their table was the Minister's table who held Madame Bones, and several other figure heads and higher ups in the ministry.

"They really went all out with this didn't they?" Ron said as he pulled out Luna's seat before he sat down himself.

"Certainly." Luna said as she looked around. Soon, everyone was sat down and the party was about to begin.

Everyone who fought against the Dark Lord was here, even those who played a small part in the war. As the trio, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Draco Malfoy played a huge part in the destruction of Voldemort, they pretty much were the guests of honor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we are here to celebrate the end of a dark, dark age of Voldemort. Through the bravery of many people, we were able to stand up together and vanquish the dark. Many of those brave souls were lost from us, but many survived. I would like for us all to have a moment of silence to those that were lost in the first war and the second war." Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt said from his spot up on the stage. Everyone nodded their heads and gave a moment of silence. "Tonight, we are celebrating the lives of the loved ones we all lost. As Minister, I would like to say that the party is now in full swing."

Harry and Hermione were dancing and enjoying the party to a full. They were both totally enraptured with each other that they hardly noticed the looks from other guests and the heated glares from the jealous guests who hoped to snag Harry and/or Hermione as a date.

"Hey, want to go catch a fresh breath of air?" Harry asked after a fast paced song.

"Sure thing. Let's snag a quick drink first." Hermione said smiling.

Harry grinned and offered her an arm, leading her to the punch table where there was several different types of drinks. He snagged two butterbeers from the table and headed towards the patio, hoping for some privacy.

"How is your night so far?" Harry asked as they both leaned up against railing. He scooted closer to her, grinning down at her.

Hermione smiled up at him and leaned against him, sipping her butterbeer. "I am thoroughly enjoying it. What about yourself?"

"I must say, that I am completely and utterly content right now. I don't think anything can ruin this night." Harry said as he looked up at the almost full moon.

"Guess again Potter." A gruff voice growled from behind him.

Harry and Hermione whirled around, both pulling out their wands. In the shadows hid the owner of the voice. Harry lightly pushed Hermione behind him as he growled at the person. He knew who it was by the stench that burned his nose.

"So Fenrir, you sure are brave to show your face here tonight." Harry snarled as he glared at Fenrir. He stepped back a few steps when Fenrir came out of the shadows, not even bothering to hide anymore.

"Nothing about bravery pup." He grinned as he looked upon Hermione, very pleased at how well she was dressed up. "Now, you can make this easy for both of us or not."

"The only way it will be easy is if you turn yourself in right now." Harry said. He didn't once let his guard down, not even when a nonchalant Fenrir leaned back against the railing. His wolf was growling and snarling inside him, begging to be released. No one is allowed to look at Hermione that way except for him. He would rip of the head of anyone who dared, especially this wolf in front of him. The smell of him had his wolf seething in anger.

"You and I both know that that will never happen." Fenrir flexed his hand, showing off his razor sharp claws. "But I promise not to kill you if you hand over that pretty little brunette you have there. I will even let you join my pack as I know how close you two are."

"You know as well as I that you would have to kill me before that happens." Harry said as he tried to cover Hermione from view, blocking her with his body.

"That can be arranged." Fenrir grinned, his sharp teeth glinting. He stood up straight and looked like he was about to pounce on them.

Harry saw Fenrir's muscles clench and knew he was about to spring at them both. He fired off a patronus to go inside the building while simultaneously pushing Hermione away, just as Fenrir landed on top of him. He felt the razor sharp claws of the other wolf slice down his chest, ripping open the flesh. Harry howled in pain and rage, feeling the wolf's reigns come undone. He quickly shifted into his wolf's form and attacked, protecting Hermione.

Fenrir knew that he had one chance at this. For one, he was outnumbered and two, they both had wands whereas he only had brute strength to help him out. He knew that he was done with when Hermione fired off a spell that shot him back off of Harry. He also knew that his life was over when the other wolf that he sired transformed into his strongest right in front of him, and not even on a full moon.

Even though he knew he was done, he fought tooth and nail to either kill the boy or change the girl into a wolf, knowing that the girl would have an even harder time getting a job because of the anti-werewolf laws that were still in effect. He shot up from the railing and tried to will his wolf to unleash, allowing his transformation to occur. Lucky for him, the moon was full enough that he could transform. He shifted, and tried to dodge an attack by Harry but was too slow and was knocked against the railing, with the younger wolf's claws in his side and his teeth deep into Fenrir's shoulder blade.

Harry bit down even more, drawing more blood from the shoulder wound. He held on tight even when Fenrir tried to buck him off and claw at him with his back paws. He growled at Hermione, telling her to go get help from inside. He watched as she disappeared inside before letting Fenrir go and going for the Jugular. Fenrir twisted around, now that he was free, he would be more careful. Harry was faster than he was and stronger, but he had more experience as a wolf and knew how to kill. He has killed so many that he has lost count. They circled each other, waiting for an opening. Fenrir saw one when something caught Harry's eyes. He jumped at the younger wolf, aiming for the jugular, hoping to snap his neck with one bite.

Harry watched with morbid fascination as Fenrir came at him from the air. He thought about moving, but knew he wouldn't make in time. He watched as Fenrir was about to come down on him and kill him, but all of a sudden, Fenrir was shot back from him, knocking the wolf into the railing once again. He slumped to the ground with a sickening thud and reverted back into his human form.

Harry whirled around and saw Kingsley, Madam bones, Ron, Luna, Neville and several other surrounding the opening of the door. Hermione was out front with her wand in her hand. She dropped her wand and ran over to Harry with out question. Kinsley waved his wand and magical robes bound the unconscious Fenrir and he floated him over here. They did several charms on Fenrir to keep him magically and physically disabled, so he wouldn't be able to escape this time around.

Harry, as he had not taken any wolfs bane potion, was under the wolf's control. He growled at the other people, feeling a bit like an animal that was cornered. They were too close to him and his pack mates.

"Hey, I suggest you guys back away slowly before Harry here attacks you lot." Ron turned his back to Harry and spoke to the crowd. He watched over his shoulder as Hermione changed into her wolf form, trying to calm Harry down. When everyone was back inside the building he ran over to his two friends, changing into his animagus form.

"He isn't calming down." Hermione spoke to Ron when he got over to them.

"I am sure you can calm him down once we get him away from here." Ron said

"Okay, sounds good." Hermione nodded at Ron, instructing him to lead the way. She would get him to follow them away from the building.

Ron ran off, setting the trail for the other two.

Hermione laid down on the ground, trying to prove to Harry that she was not a threat. Harry growled low in his throat. First some wolf tried to steal what's his, then said wolf attacks him and then a large crowd of humans crowd around him. He was very agitated and it helped when one of his pack mates got the rest of the humans away. He backed away, watching as the brunette shifted into a wolf and the red head into a dog. He was still cautious but he recognized them both. He felt even more relaxed when the dog bounded off, jumping over the railing and disappearing into the darkness. He looked over at the she-wolf (who smelled heavenly to him) that was now laying down, showing him that she meant no harm to him.

Harry cautiously stepped over to the she-wolf, watching her every movement. He stopped when she shifted slightly, baring her neck to him, proving that she saw him as alpha. He sniffed her neck before nudging her to get up. He ran off, jumping over the railing, with her following.

Hermione chased after him, hoping they were following in the direction that Ron went in. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night. After running about two miles, they ended up in a cave that was hidden. Harry went around, sniffing the place before he contentedly laid down, breathing a sigh of relief. Hermione sat down, not sure at what to do. He suddenly stood up and walked over to her, making her lay down and lay her ears back. She had no clue what he wanted or what he was going to do.

Harry was finally relaxing now that he was away from that human infested building and that other nasty wolf. He laid down inside the quiet cave and started to fall asleep. He was almost asleep when the nervousness of the other wolf made him twitch in agitation. He stood up and walked back over to her, noticing that she was shaking. He sat down next to her and then laid down, resting his head on her scruff, sighing in contentment. He fell asleep shortly after the other wolf calmed down.

* * *

><p>AN: A little bit longer than normal. Did everyone have a good weekend? Let me know of how you think in this chapter.

The plot is going to deepen a little and darken a little. It won't be too graphic, I just would let you know. Won't be for a few more chapters though.


	6. The Mission

Harry stretched while he woke up, slightly groaning when he stretched out a kink in his back. He glanced around, noticing that it was still dark in whatever room he was in and that it smelled very earthy. He was trying to figure out where he was when movement next to him caught his attention. Hermione was curled up next to his side fast asleep.

"_What happened?_" He thought when he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around and saw that they were alone and seemed to be in a cave. Where that cave was, he had no clue. He stood up from the ground and noticed that the dress robes that he was wearing was in complete tatters. His shirt was completely gone with only his trousers on. His trousers were holey and ripped from the knees down.

Harry turned around and knelt on the ground, gently shaking Hermione to wake her up. "Hermione!"

She groaned and stretched before opening her eyes. "What do you want Harry?"

"I want to know why I am barely dressed and why I woke up in a cave." Harry said dryly, as he sat back on a boulder.

"Oh right." Hermione mumbled as she stood up from the ground. "Do you mind if we both get cleaned first?"

"Not at all, you can shower at my place. I have two showers." Harry said as he stood up. "That way, you can explain all sooner."

"Alright then." Hermione and Harry both apparated to his house, finding a sleeping red head on his couch.

"I'll wake him, you go shower." Hermione said as she walked over the Ron. She shook him awake, startling him a little.

"Hermione!" He hugged her tight before he practically dropped her. "I was so worried about you and Harry! I looked all over that forest for you lot when I finally just had to give up or pass out in exhaustion. I thought to come here, as I knew that you would come here eventually."

"Smart idea." Hermione said as she smiled at him. "Hey, I need to go shower real quick, I will be right back."

"Okay, sounds good." Ron plopped down on the couch as Hermione walked up to the guest room to shower.

Fifteen minutes later, both Hermione and Harry ended up at the kitchen table with Ron, eating food.

"So what exactly happened?" Harry asked before taking a bite of a sandwich. He and Ron both listened intently as Hermione detailed what happened last night from when they went outside to when they both woke up in the cave.

"So Fenrir was apprehended then?" Harry asked.

"From my understanding, yes." Hermione said, remembering that last night Kingsley made sure that the werewolf wouldn't have the chance to escape for the second time.

"Good." Harry sighed in relief before he polished off the rest of his sandwich and stretched.

"Sucks that we missed the rest of the party." Ron said.

"I am sure I will get over it." Harry grumbled.

"Well hey guys, I have to go to work. Harry, your coming with me." Hermione said transfiguring her slop clothes to her healer scrubs.

"Why?"

"I thought I would look at your wounds." Hermione grabbed his arm gently and apparated on the spot.

"Oh yeah, just ditch your other best friend." Ron shouted to know one before leaving.

"What do you mean he escaped again?" Harry exploded his magic seeming to crackle around him. "We had him bound and magically hindered!"

"I have no bloody clue. Kingsley himself was the one who administered the binds. They should have held." Madame Bones sighed from behind her desk. She wasn't thrilled in the least by this either.

Harry growled as he paced back in forth inside of Madame Bones' office. His magic was practically manifesting around him like little bursts of lightning.

"I understand your worry, but we will get him." Madame Bones said, trying to calm the young man in front of him. Her office wouldn't survive his magic.

"You don't understand that is the problem." Harry snarled, his wolf taking control a little. "He is after Hermione! He doesn't care who he kills to get to her! She is NOT SAFE! I am not safe!"

"We will add extra wards to her flat and assign extra guards to St. Mungo's. We will protect her and you, I promise. If we have to, we will assign a body guard to both of you."

"Yeah, like she will allow that." Harry snorted at the thought. "I agree to the extra guards at her work and the wards, but would you add them to my house. I will, with your permission, be her body guard."

"Why just your house?" Madame Bones asked, arching an eyebrow at his request. "I am fine with the other stipulations. Normally I wouldn't go out of my way to allow this, but seeing who you are I trust your judgment."

"She is more at my house than hers anyways." Harry said.

"Well, seeing as I know for a fact you will be around Ms. Granger constantly, take this as your new assignment so you can fully protect her and yourself. We will be putting most of our best aurors and a few of our highly talented unspeakables on this case."

"Good. Thanks. I will be taking my leave. Hermione will be getting off work soon." Harry said as he left her office. He stalked out of the ministry, peeved off. He, unknowingly, growled at several people as they tried to stop him.

He disapparated to his house while he muttered several Latin terms under his breathe while swishing his wand. He focused intently as wisps of bluish white magic came from the end of his wand. He only had a basic knowledge of wards but it would do until Hermione got of work. This would at least keep it safe while he was gathering up Hermione. With that done, he disappeared with a pop and appeared at St. Mungo's. He, still in his bright red Auror robes, caused quite a stir in the lobby.

"Sorry, nothing is wrong. Just here to wait for Hermione." Harry grinned sheepishly at the healers as they fussed at him to make sure he was okay.

"Of course you are here for your love. I think I see you just as much as I see Healer Granger." An elderly Healer joked as she sent the younger healers away. They were twittering to get his attention.

Blushing, Harry went to argue that they were just friends but was interrupted by Hermione making her way over to her. The older healer gave him a knowing look before backing off, leaving the two alone. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I came to pick you up from work. I sent an owl for Ron to floo to my house and I figured my owl wouldn't meet you time." Harry grinned down at her as he held out his hand.

"You came just in time." Hermione grasped his hand as he made them disappear to his house.

"Why is it that I am always waiting on you two?" Ron asked from his spot in the living room. Luna was sitting next to him, silently drinking a cup of tea.

"It is strange. You used to be very punctual Hermione." Luna said.

"You two are just always early. Besides, I just got off work." Hermione said, gesturing to her green scrubs.

"So, not to beat around the bush, but what did you need Harry?" Ron asked.

Sighing, Harry ran his hands through his messy locks. "Fenrir escaped."

"What!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Bloody hell mate, what do you we do?" Ron asked looking worried.

"You two just add extra wards to your house and keep an extra eye out. He doesn't seem interested in you two, just be careful." Harry said.

"What does he want exactly?" Luna asked, her Ravenclaw intuitiveness showing.

"He wants me dead and Hermione as his mate." Harry growled the last part. No one was getting a hold of her! She was his!

"What?" Hermione gasped, her eyes wide in horror. "I didn't know this!"

"When we were fighting at the party, he made it clear to me. He wanted me dead. Well, he said if I willingly joined the pack and gave you over, I would be allowed to live. Of course I wouldn't allow it! I would die before he ever laid a hand on you." Harry said vehemently, pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry mate, he won't win. We will get him just like we always do." Ron stood up and gave Hermione a hug and a pat on Harry's shoulder. "We will figure it out."

"For right now, I need you two to go and place wards around your house. Just for precautionary measures, owl your mum and dad and let everyone know that Fenrir is on the lose. I don't know how his mind works, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Sounds good mate. I will owl you when I am done with that. Ready Luna?"

Harry watched them leave through the floo before turning to Hermione. He was sitting on the loveseat, deep in thought. "You seem unnaturally quiet about this."

"I am just thinking. What wards should I put up at my house?"

"We will use the fidelius charm on it for now. But I need you to not get angry at me." Harry said sitting down in front of her on the coffee table.

"Why the fidelius and what do you have planned?" Hermione asked.

"Well with that, we don't have to worry about it. I will be the secret keeper and you and I will just know about it. I don't want you to be angry but please just do this. My wolf is scratching at me trying to escape so he can kill Fenrir. I want you to stay here, as there are already safe wards around the house and the fact that if anything does happen, there are the two of us."

"I can handle myself you know." Hermione sighed, holding up an arm to stop him. "If that will make it more peaceful for you, then I will do it."

Harry hugged her at her acquiescence. "I wont let him get you. I promise I will do anything to keep you safe."

"Harry, don't be so morbid. He will be caught and nothing will happen to you or me." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him. She was pulled into his lap, his arms wrapped around her lower waist and his head on her shoulder. Automatically, her hands reached for his hair she ran her fingers through the dark locks, soothing him.

"I get so frustrated. Why must you always be put in danger?" Harry sighed as he raised his head. Her hands still locked in his hair.

"Its what happens when your Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. I have come to realize our lives will always be like this and you know, I wouldn't change it for the world." Hermione said as she leaned closer to him.

Harry, noticing how close she was, felt his wolf purr inside of him. He couldn't believe that they were sitting like this. It was just, so very intimate. He knew for a fact that he has always fancied her. It was about second year when it started but it was full-fledged in fifth year when he saw her drop during the Ministry fight.

"Hermione…" Harry murmured as he tightened his grip on her waist. His eyes flashed amber before he leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. He grinned on the inside as she leaned in herself and kissed him back.

Deepening the kiss, he fought her for dominance, his tongue battling hers. He growled at her and was surprised that she growled back at him. Breaking apart for a breath, he wasted no time kissing her back. He pulled her even closer to him as he stood up from the coffee table, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He walked with her to his bedroom, plopping her down on the bed, her legs still locked around the waist.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought I would try for some romance in this chapter. Not real good at writing it but I try. Let me know how it was.


	7. Missing

Happy Valetine's day! And for those who live in the Grand Canyon State like me, Happy Birthday Arizona! 100 years!

* * *

><p>"Hey Ron!" Harry shouted as he walked into his friends office.<p>

"Well aren't your perky?" Ron grumbled from his spot behind his desk. He glared at his friend and then turned back to the pile of papers he was working on.

"Some one is grumpy." Harry chuckled as he sat down in a chair.

Narrowing his eyes, "Well isn't someone a ray of sunshine today? What is the occasion? Did you get out of paperwork? Get a promotion?

"Nope." Harry chirped.

"You are acting like you finally got a lay…" Ron said flippantly, stacking a pile of papers in a manila folder and sealing it with a flick of his wrist. He waited for the rebuttal but was shocked when Harry remained silent. "You did, didn't you?"

"I didn't come here to talk about my sex life." Harry said shifting in his seat.

"No, but I am actually shocked." Ron grinned. "I would ask who, but I have a feeling I really don't want to know. So what did you need?"

"I have four tickets-"

"Auror Potter and Auror Weasley! You are needed immediately. There has been an attack at St. Mungo's." A no-name auror shouted after he burst through the door of Ron's office. "Hurry now!"

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted before they dashed out of the office and into the chamber made specifically for apparition.

They, along with several other Aurors, landed in a secure location in the magical hospital. There was about ten of them, with Harry and Ron being the higher ranked. They all drew their wands and quietly opened the door to make sure it wasn't an ambush. Heading into the hall, they were appalled at what they saw.

There was healers and medi-wizards running all around trying to help admitted patients and recently hurt coworkers. There was smoke all around them, with injured people lining the halls. The ground shook with what they assumed was explosions.

"Alright, Neville, you take those 4 and head that way. Find out the cause of the attacks, the perpetrators and if you see Hermione, please keep her safe." Harry ordered. They all split of, with three other aurors following with them, watching their backs.

"First things first, we find Hermione." Ron said as they made it to the usual area that Hermione usually worked in. "Make sure that she is okay."

That was the main concern for Ron and Harry. Sure they wanted to make sure everyone else was safe and catch the person responsible for all this, but Hermione was the glue that kept the Golden Trio together. She was the rational and logical side while they were the brash and spontaneous part. They couldn't even fathom a life without her.

"Blimey this is horrible." Ron gasped as they turned a corner in the ICU unit of the hospital. There was downed healers everywhere and marks on the walls from curses and hexes. Part of the main wall had collapsed and they could see outside. They ran the way down the stairs and hurried to the trauma center, which Hermione was the assistant head of.

Ducking just in time, Harry waved a shield around them as curses were hurtled at the group. It seemed that the past case Harry worked on wasn't closed like they all believed. The wannabe Death-eater rebel group was bigger in numbers than they thought. There was several people dressed in black cloaks wearing the common silver masks. Harry mentally counted around 15 in this group yet knowing from experience that there was several groups around the hospital

"Stupefy!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time, knocking two of them down.

"Its Potter and Weasley! We need to hurry, you lot over here distract them and keep them busy!" One of them shouted as he and a few others backed off and disappeared.

"We need to hurry." Harry told Ron as they dodged a few curses and shot a few back themselves. They already lost a member of their team from a petrificus totalus and they were sorely outnumbered.

"Potter! Come out and fight like a man!" One of them shouted.

Harry cast a protego charm around him and made his way over to the group. He launched three quick curses at them, hoping to get them.

"That is more like it."

Ron followed shortly, telling the other aurors to watch their back and to give them support if needed. He and Harry immediately started dueling the group in front of them. It was two on one with Harry and Ron being at a disadvantage.

Curses flew back and forth as Harry and Ron showed the rebels just who they were dealing with. "Look here buddy, you might as well give up." Ron said as he magically wrapped chains around two of the guys. He grinned with triumph when he flicked his wrist and shot out a flock of yellow birds that went and pecked at the rebels he was fighting. "Trust me, those I know from experience and they aren't pleasant. Be lucky my friend isn't here to send her newly formed eagles at you."

Harry on the other hand was silently fighting, not goading them at all. He cast, protected, dodged and cursed. Not all in the same order of course. He, while fighting, tensed. Something was wrong. Shouting four quick incarcerous chants he chained the remaining ones and took off down the hall, ignoring a shouting Ron. He passed by several rebels, ignoring them or even stupefying them. He arrived in the trauma center and caught sight of Hermione vigorously dueling three rebels off. Behind her was healers trying to protect a group of children.

He stood for a few seconds and watched her in awe as she silently cast charms, hexes and curses left and right and barely even sweated. Her eyes were ablaze with determination and anger. Her magic swirled around her, showing the rebels and everyone around her just how powerful and capable as a witch she was. Transfiguring a few fold up chairs into two wolves with a flick of her wrist, she had the wolf attack a rebel who was trying to sneak around her and get her from behind.

"Such dishonor, you will regret that." Hermione growled as she raised her arms and pushed them forward, releasing a pulse of magic at him, knocking him into the wall. She snapped her fingers and wrapped magically powered chains around him. She then turned back to the other two and pointed her wand at the two. "I will give you two a chance to surrender."

Harry laughed when the rebels threw their wands away from them and raised their arms. Hermione quickly snapped her fingers, and like the other rebel, wrapped chains around them. She used her wand to float the knocked out rebel to the group.

"I always knew to never mess with you when your angry." Ginny said as she stood up from her position over the children.

"No kidding. The transfiguration enough would have sent me running or pissing my self." An older healer laughed as he walked over to her. He quickly evaluated her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted coming out of his daze. He ran over to her and lifted her in the air as he hugged her. "I was so worried. What happened?"

"Not even sure. One minute Ginny, Caesar here and I were helping a group of children and the next we were being attacked by those robed fellows over there." Hermione shrugged as she critically checked over Harry. He didn't seem hurt but he had the cunning ability to hide injuries as though he wasn't hurt.

"Rude lot they are. From what I heard, they were shouting about capturing the prisoner and bringing the wolf to their master. Something about not hurting the lass either." Caesar said. "Not sure what they meant by the wolf, but I am not an Auror for a reason. I am sure you lot will figure that one out.

"Wolf?" Harry muttered. He gave Hermione a look that she understood.

Ron, a few minutes later arrived floating about 5 rebels with the help of the rookie aurors. He looked a little scuffed up, but was completely fine. "Hey guys, glad to see you all are okay."

"Same with you mate. I see that you captured some more. Have you heard from Neville?" Harry asked. He draped an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah, he sent me a patronus. He is wrapping it up in the lower levels. Looks like we caught the majority of them. There wasn't a lot of them remaining." Ron said. "I'm going to say about 15 to 20 rebels apprehended. Merlin know how many escaped."

"Good work mates. Let us do a perimeter check to make sure this place is secure and there are no more attacks. I will send a patronus to Madame Bones and let her know what happened. Let us be quick, as there are a lot of injured."

After about six and a half grueling hours, the magical hospital was repaired and those who were injured were taken care of. There was only a few dead on the scene, mostly from the explosions in the hospital. Harry wrapped up his work and headed to his house, waiting the return of Hermione. Ron went home to Luna, letting her know that he was fine as well as informing her what happened.

Hermione, who looked worse for wear, apparated right in the middle of the living room where Harry was currently pacing. It was around midnight and she had been up for almost a full 24 hours. Sighing when she collapsed onto the comfortable sofa, she rubbed her temples.

"Are you okay there Mia?

"I am extremely tired, physically and mentally." Hermione sighed as she worked to stand back up. Harry helped her up and wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her lean on him for support.

"How about you go take a nice, hot shower and I will whip something up for you to eat. I haven't ate myself, so I imagine you are absolutely famished." Harry said.

"You spoil me rotten." Hermione sighed.

"It is the least I can do after all you have done for me." Harry opened the bathroom door for her and turned to face her. Kissing her briefly on the forehead. "You deserve it anyways. Now, go clean and relax."

.~***~.

Hermione sighed in pleasure when the hot water caressed and relaxed her tense and sore muscles. She was exhausted and pretty sure that she could fall asleep right where she was standing. But she needed to eat, as she couldn't even remember the last thing she ate. The attack on the hospital was quick and mind boggling.

Knowing for a fact that those rebels were told to attack there for one thing and one thing only, her. They must have been magical capable werewolves that were in Fenrir's pack. This was all speculation, but that seemed the most reasonable.

Turning off the shower and getting out, Hermione dressed and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She was lucky escape unscathed at St. Mungo's. The rebels came quick and attacked hard. There was no strategy, just hit and escape with target. Thankfully, they weren't as capable as they thought they were. They thought that with just numbers, they would succeed.

Hermione headed out of the bathroom and down the hallway towards the kitchen. She could smell the workings of what ever Harry was cooking. It smelt heavenly.

"Hey, just in time!" Harry grinned as he walked over to her. He kissed her swiftly on the lips, grabbed her hand and guided her over to the table. Gently pushing her down, he took the seat next to her. "Come on and eat, so you can go to sleep. I don't work tomorrow and I am sure you don't, so it will be a lazy day."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Hermione smiled at him as they both ate in a comfortable silence.

"I think it is time for bed." Harry smirked, at her yawning for about the tenth time in a row. After dinner, they had migrated to the living room and were curled up on the couch together. Harry was leaned against the back of the couch, Hermione nestled up against his side.

"I don't want to move." Hermione murmured as she curled up closer to him.

Chuckling, Harry lifted her into his arms and stood up. "Don't worry love, I got your back." He stood up with her bridal style and made to go upstairs to his bedroom.

"Aw how sweet." A raspy voice said from behind them. There standing in the kitchen doorway was Fenrir Greyback. He had his arms crossed over his burly chest, grinning maliciously at them. "Now pup, I would appreciate it if you would get your grimy paws off of her."

Growling, Harry slowly set her down and pushed her behind him. His emerald eyes immediately changing to an vibrant amber. "What are you doing here."

"Finishing what I started and here for what is mine." Fenrir snarled, uncrossing his arms and grabbing the doorway. He splintered the doorway in anger. "Now, I normally don't do this but I feel that she has a certain fondness for you. Back down pup. Join my pack or you will die."

"Never." Harry snarled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione discreetly grab her wand from her pajama pocket.

"Fine then, your funeral." Fenrir jumped at Harry and knocked him back, knocking him over the couch and flipping it. Hermione, ducking out of the way in time, quickly sent out a few patroni for help. She then turned to the fight before her and went to hex Fenrir when another wolf, who they didn't know was there, came up behind her and knocked her out with a swift hit to the base of the skull.

"Get her out of here while I deal with this trash." Fenrir ordered as he used a hard uppercut to his jaw. He quickly and mercilessly pummeled Harry to the ground, breaking his nose and jaw. Harry, too tired from the fiasco at the hospital, was in no condition to fight back. He was knocked out within seconds.

"That should keep you down for awhile. You should have taken the offer while you can pup. You had a lot of potential." Fenrir said to the downed Harry. He kicked him once more and left his house, heading to the pack's home.

* * *

><p>AN: I have about 75% of the story finished. It won't be a very long story, around 15 chapters, 20 at the most. If even that. So updates should come pretty fast, unless I get super busy with work and school, which right now, it shouldn't be a problem.


	8. Lost

"Good work beta." Fenrir congratulated the wolf that nabbed Hermione. "Go out and feast, all of you. Today marks the day where we are victorious."

The pack cheered and howled in delight as they vacated the den. Fenrir, waiting till all of them were out, or the females and children were away, made his way to the back of the den.

The cave was magically enlarged, enabling the whole pack to be able to live there. There was tunnels carved out of the dark rock walls, creating a labyrinth of rooms and hallways. It was purposely done like this so those of not werewolf blood where unable to escape from the cave. It also made defense stronger for the pack against attack. Without a werewolf sight, there was no way of seeing. There was no lights to guide the person.

The alpha den, which was a huge circular room that was in the deep recesses of the mountain, had a huge makeshift bed that was made up of piles and piles of animal furs. He may have been a wizard, but he was more animal than human. The room was practically bare, except for the bed, another doorway which lead to a hot spring and the ceiling. The ceiling was charmed by him, to act like the ceiling in the Great Hall. It showed the weather and time of outside the den. It showed him the lunar cycle as well. There was also a curtain made out of fur that covered the doorway, giving him a little privacy.

As he walked into the room, he breathed in deep, taking in the scent of Hermione, who was residing unconscious on his bed. Grinning he walked over to her and knelt on the bed. There was something about this young pup. She was young but she had passion, intelligence and strong instincts. He eyed her, noticing that she was a little too skinny, but that was easy to fix. Her scent just about drove him absolutely nutters. Taking out his wand, he waved it over her and a gold glow formed over her neck , wrists and ankles. When the glow diminished, there was a black rune ring in its place.

"There, now I don't have to worry about you escaping." Fenrir whispered as he covered her with a fur blanket. He grinned down at her maliciously, trailing a dirty finger down her face, to her neck and to her collar bone. "On the full moon, you will be mine."

"Harry! Hermione?" Ron shouted as he thundered into the house. He and Luna received the patronus and immediately hurried to Harry's house. She went upstairs while he scoured the downstairs. Taking note of the overturned couch and broken lamps, he carefully made his way out of the kitchen. There, lying on the floor, was Harry.

"Bugger it all." Ron muttered as he dropped to the floor. He first checked his pulse, relieved that he was alive. Running over to the floo, he called Ginny, knowing it will be quicker to floo.

"Ron, did you find them?" Luna rasped as she ran downstairs. "They weren't upstairs- Oh Merlin, Harry!"

"He has a pulse. He wont wake though." Ron said, shooting off mediocre healing spells that Hermione showed him during the war. "Did you find Hermione?"

"No…" Luna looked near tears.

"Don't worry love. We will find her." Ron said reassuringly. Although, he wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself.

"Ron? What is it you needed me here at this time?" Ginny asked as she and Draco swept through the floo. She dusted off soot and then turned to them and immediately gasped and ran over to the prone Harry. "Oh my, what happened?"

"We aren't sure. We got a patronus from Hermione that said help." Ron said, backing off. Ginny was a healer, she would fix him. He just wished Hermione was here, she would know exactly what to do.

"He will live. He just has a broken nose and jaw. Pretty sure he has a concussion. I will wake him after I set his bones, Luna, go upstairs to his bathroom and look for a bottle of Skele-grow. I am pretty sure he has some." Ginny said, in healer mode. She flicked her wand and the blood disappeared and his bones snapped into place.

"Draco, Ron, please set the couch upright. I am going to need to place him on it and try to wake him." Ginny asked as Luna handed her a bottle with the skele-grow. She raised his head up and gently poured it into his mouth and rubbed his throat, getting him to swallow it and not choke. She then levitated him on the couch and waited about ten minutes to work before waking him.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he woke and shot up, almost smacking his head against Ginny's.

"Woah, take it easy there mate. You have a concussion and were beaten pretty badly." Ron said.

"That doesn't matter, I am fine." Harry growled as he struggled to stand up. He cracked his neck and rubbed his jaw.

"Well now that you are awake, can you explain what happened?" Draco asked, he was standing back a little, assessing the situation.

"Mia and I were heading up to bed when Fenrir accosted us here in the living room. While I was fighting Fenrir, another wolf snuck up behind Hermione and knocked her out cold, kidnapping her. Fenrir then got the upper hand on me and beat me senseless." Harry said as he paced.

"That explains the weird patronus from her. Now then, we will tell Madame Bones and the Auror corps and get a search party formed. We need to be quick." Ron said making his way to the floo. "Gin, Draco, go tell mum and Dad what happened. They would want to know and they will be able to help. Get in contact with Bill especially. Luna, would you floo or owl Neville and let him know, he will help form the search party. Harry, you aren't going to like this, but you need some rest. I will wake you when everyone is ready."

"Got it." Everyone nodded and set out to do what Ron asked. Some, a little more reluctant than others.

.~***~.

Hermione groaned as she woke, there was some kind of light that was burning at her eyelids, forcing her to wake up. She resisted, but knew that it was futile. Between the burning of the light and the pounding in the back of her head, she wasn't sure what was the lesser of two evils.

"Finally awake, I see."

Hermione's eyes shot open and she gasped, trying to back away from the voice. She was unable to, as a large hand grasped the front of her shirt and kept her in place. Her honey colored eyes stared fearfully at Fenrir, who seemed to have also just woke up. "Let me go!"

Fenrir raised an eyebrow at the growling female in front of him. She wasn't even a werewolf and her instincts were taking over. Even though she was very afraid of him and the situation right now, she still had the audacity to growl and make demands. "I don't take orders from anyone, pup. The sooner you realize that the easier it will be for you. Now stop that growling, or I will put that mouth to work."

Hermione was horrified at what he said, but what was worse, her wolf animagus stopped growling and left the forefront of her mind as if she was running with her tail tucked between her legs.

"That's better pup." Fenrir released her shirt and stood up. "I am going to bathe real quick. Don't try to escape. See those marks on your wrists and ankles? You have one on your neck as well, and it's an ancient spell. It wont let you out of this room with out me personally allowing. If you try, pain not unlike the Cruciatus will overtake you."

Hermione glared at him as he disappeared behind the curtain. She critically eyed the room and noticed that there was only one exit and another door, which Fenrir disappeared through. She searched her pockets and wasn't shocked to not find her wand. He must have taken it at some point.

Sitting up from the bed, Hermione rubbed the back of her head. It throbbed something fierce. "Bloody werewolves."

"Cursing werewolves already love?" Fenrir laughed as he came back out through the door. He was shirtless and only wearing plain, loose, black trousers.

"I am not your love." Hermione growled, glaring at him. Her hands on her hips.

"For now." Fenrir snapped as he swiftly made his way over to her. He grabbed her jaw firmly and turned it so he was face to face. "What did I say about growling. I am your alpha and you will respect me!"

"You are not my alpha." Hermione shot back, wincing at the bruising force on her jaw.

"You fight me now, but soon you will bow down to me. I am your alpha, and your wolf already realizes that. With help from that ancient spell I placed on you, it will become just that. You will be MINE and there is nothing you can do about it. Come full moon." Fenrir snarled angrily in her face. He bared his teeth and his normal blue eyes flashed amber, depicting his loss of control. He let go of her jaw and stepped back to regain control.

"You won't get your way." Hermione stated boldly, her honey eyes glaring up at him.

"You have no choice. It is inevitable. You fight it now, but just looking into your eyes proves to me that it is already taking hold of you. There is no escape. Why try to resist? You will be alpha female, doted upon by the pack. The only one above you is me in more ways than one. " Fenrir told her, stepping closer. He grasped her jaw and leaned down, his face just inches away from her. "You will listen to me,"

"I don't want anything to do with you." Hermione whispered, glaring into his eyes.

"That will change soon enough." Fenrir said, pushing her back, making her trip and fall back on the bed. "By the time the full moon rises, you will be under my control."

.~***~.

"So far there have been no sightings of any known pack mates of Fenrir's. They are keeping a low profile to stay under the radar." Madame Bones announced from the podium she was standing at. They were having a mandatory auror meeting. "Hermione Granger, the victim in this, has been missing for six days. If there are any leads, you all will be informed. Please do your best at this case. It is time sensitive, as Fenrir is known to not keep any prisoners. We are uncertain what he wants with Miss Granger, so his motives are unknown. I also want everyone to use extreme caution against the perp, as he is highly dangerous and will kill you."

Harry stared lifelessly at Bones, his usually sparkling emerald eyes a dull jade color. Nothing like they are normally. He didn't want to be in this meeting, neither did Ron or Neville, as these meetings usually meant they were searching for a body, not a person. Sadly, Bones wouldn't let them skip. If you were an auror, you had to go to the meetings.

"Now, meeting adjourned." Bones ended the meeting and gathered up a few folders before leaving.

"Come on mate, lets go and talk with Moony." Ron said, grabbing his friend's arm and dragging him out of the room. He apparated them both to Grimmauld Place, and continued to pull Harry up the stairs and in the old manor.

"Hey guys, just in time." Remus Lupin said as they went into the kitchen. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, reminiscent of the old Order days.

Harry swallowed heavily at that thought. He was hoping the next time they were all gathered like this would be for someone's birthday, marriage or anything that was happy. No, not a order meeting that was called because Hermione was abducted.

"As everyone knows, Hermione was taken from Harry's home at around 0200 hours. Fenrir, the suspect gained entry to the house and accosted them. Now the reason behind the attacks are unkn-" Kinglsey started

"They aren't unknown." Harry said, interrupting the minister. "We, Ron and I, know the reasons behind the attack."

"Please inform us then."

"It is not widely known but several months ago I was attacked by Fenrir and his pack. Clearly I survived the attack but I didn't escape unscathed. He managed to bite me and infect me with lycanthropy. But that is not the reason, after that he wanted to finish me off and in trying to doing so he found out that Hermione is a wolf animagus. According to him, that is rare or something and decided that he wanted Hermione as a prize." Harry told everyone. He glared at the wall, ashamed with himself. This was all his fault.

"This is more grave than I thought." Remus gasped, his face turning pale. "We need to up the search. Find her before the full moon."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Molly asked.

"He is going to turn her."

* * *

><p>AN: I am having a little trouble writing the part of the story I am right now. I have chapter 9 done for sure but 10 is giving me a little trouble. I will work hard and keep up with the consistency I have had.

I would love for you all to review and let me know how I did. I didn't really like this chapter, it felt choppy to me. Let me know of your thoughts and let me know if you see any mistakes.


	9. To The Rescue

"Why can't I have my old clothes back?" Hermione argued, looking murderous. He was so lucky she didn't have her wand on her.

"They were disgusting and this is how the pack females dress. Get used to it." Fenrir growled, his anger escalating. He had never met a more stubborn witch before in his life. He was tempted to call it quits and be done with it.

Grumbling under her breath, Hermione glared heatedly at Fenrir, who was looking at her in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. She really hoped Harry and Ron found he soon, she was going stir crazy. Now he was making her wear the clothes that the pack females wear? Is he nuts? She put on the short, extremely short, dress that seemed to be hand stitched.

"I will be going out of the cave for a little bit, don't try to leave this room, if you need anything, I will have the omega come at hour intervals to check on you." Fenrir said, putting on a t-shirt. "Behave and don't try anything."

He left her alone for the first time in days. She didn't even know what day it was or how long she had been here. The only thing she knew was the ancient charm he cast on her was driving her nuts. It was working against her and she was having a hard time fighting it. She could feel it deep in her magical core, planting a seed in it. She could feel it working to change how she thought, how she felt, who she was. And that made her hate Fenrir even more.

Cringing a little at a sharp twinge in her head, Hermione laid down and decided to take a nap. There was nothing else that she can do really, she had no access out of the room. With a sigh, she fell into a fitful sleep.

"_The moon was high in the night sky. There was no clouds to disrupt from its ethereal beauty. The beams shot through the trees, lighting up the forest. It wasn't needed however, as golden eyes peered around easily, unhindered. Hermione glanced around the forest, taking in every inch of the scenery. She wasn't quite sure where she was or why. Especially because she was in her wolf animagus form._

_The night was slightly chilly, but with her russet colored fur, it didn't phase her in the least. Hearing a crash, her head swiveled around startled. She bolted from the spot she was sitting at, ducking under branches, jumping over fallen logs and swerving around boulders. She ended up in a clearing surrounded by trees. She panted and slowed to a stop on the top of a small incline. There was grass crinkling under the soft pads of her feet. Sitting down from the fast run, she huffed a little trying to catch her breath. _

_Relaxing a little, Hermione laid down, now tired from her run. There was another crash from the forest, this time in front of her. She was far enough away that she didn't bolt, but waited, anxiously for whatever was the cause to show itself. It was another wolf that made its way into the clearly. She eyed it curiously but with caution. He, she assumed, was quite larger than her. He was covered in long, black fur that made it easy for him to blend in with the shadows._

_She growled a warning to him when he started to make his way over to her. But, as soon as he was a few yards away from her, Hermione noticed that she recognized the wolf. She couldn't place why but her instincts sang to him, allowing her to relax in his presence. She stood up from her spot and made her way over to him, lazily stretching. _

_Touching noses, he barked a greeting to her. He sniffed at her neck and chest, nudging her in the direction of the forest that he had came from. They were about halfway to the edge of the trees when a howl was heard from behind them. Hermione turned her head and saw another wolf on the opposite side of the clearing. This wolf was a little smaller than the one she was with now but still bigger than her. She couldn't tell what color he was, but she decided he wasn't a threat either._

_The black wolf next to her, however, had decided that he was a threat and was growling at the intruder. He tried to push her into the trees but she refused. Something in her mind was telling her not too, to go with the new wolf. It was being over powered by her wolf instincts to go with the black wolf. She stepped forward, towards the new wolf, confused. It was like she had no control over her body. _

_The closer she got, the more she could see of him. She vaguely noticed that his fur was beautiful. It was a very dark gray, almost black. She was entranced with this wolf, but was knocked back by the black one. He growled a warning to her, before turning to the other male and snarling at him. Hermione turned to each wolf, at a loss. She was torn between leaving with the black wolf and the other one. She made a move to walk to the gray wolf, but was once again halted by the black wolf. Stepping forward again, only to be halted once again, Hermione growled with frustration. She backed away from both wolves and huffed in irritation. The black wolf worked his way over to her and made to pounce. He jumped-_

"Wake up you ruddy witch." Fenrir shouted, shaking Hermione awake.

"Where's the fire?" Hermione muttered, turning over away from Fenrir. She sat up from the bed and tried to clear the cobwebs in her head. _"That was a weird dream._"

"It is time for dinner. I have it set on that table over there. Go eat." Fenrir ordered as he pointed to a portable table that he must have had an omega brought in. "Make sure you eat all of it. I will be back later."

Fenrir stormed out of the den with annoyance. He punched the stone wall as he stormed. How was it that she was still resisting him? Its been two weeks since he had her in his grasp and she wasn't even remotely changed by the charm. He knew the charm worked, as his father did it with his mother and all of his family.

Was she really that strong willed? Fenrir growled. He would just have to up the ante and put more magic into it. First, he needed to blow off some steam. There was a small muggle village not far from here, he would stop there first before tackling the trouble he had.

Hermione sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed. She stared thoughtfully at her wrists that were laying in her lap. She traced the runes that were practically inked onto her skin. They were black and jagged yet beautiful in their own ways. She was able to translate some of them. The few that she was able to said things like _loyalty_ or _control_. The ancient charm was working in overtime. What Fenrir didn't know was that Hermione was having a difficult time resisting it. It took all of her to not give in.

She sighed and looked around a little hopelessly. She rested her chin on her hand and stared at the wall, bored. The full moon was tomorrow night and she was downright frightened. She knew for a fact that Fenrir wanted to change her. She had nothing against werewolves, she just didn't really want to be one. She was a muggleborn and if she every escaped this hell-hole, she would have an even more difficult time with the prejudice of the wizarding world. She also saw how hard it was for Harry, and wasn't sure if she would be able to handle the pressure.

"_Hurry up Harry, I really need you." _Hermione thought. Glaring in anger, she stood up from the bed and started to pace around the small room. She was Hermione Granger, she wasn't some damsel in distress! She was going to help herself or at least try to. She may not have her wand but that never stopped her before!

Smirking, she had the perfect plan. She just had to wait for that obnoxious omega that groveled at Fenrir's feet. He would be a unwitting partner in her little scheme. Turning around in her pacing, she saw the pelt door curtain open and the omega walk in with a tray of food.

"_Speak of the devil…"_ Hermione laughed to herself, gaining a weird look from the werewolf.

"Its lunch time." The omega said.

"Thank you." Hermione said. "What is your name?"

"Er Adam." Adam said, confused. Prior to this, Alpha's mate didn't even make eye contact or even try to notice him. She ignored his presence as much as possible.

"Well, Adam thank you for bringing me food and everything." Hermione smiled at him. "I know I haven't been the nicest person, but I do appreciate you making sure I don't starve."

"You are Alpha Female, and Alpha makes sure you are safe. It is all him." Adam said truthfully.

"Yes, he told you to, but you still do it on time and you don't make me wait. That is what matters."

"Of course miss." Adam blushed.

"_He can't be more than 15 years old._" Hermione grimaced. "So tell me about yourself."

"I don't think that is wise."

"Nonsense, I want to know all members of the pack." Hermione nonchalantly waved her hand. "I figured I would start with you. So your name is Adam, how old are you?"

"I am 14 alpha." Adam said.

"You are so young. How long have you lived with Fenrir and the pack?"

"I was born here, my mother is one of the older female werewolves. Just down the hall from here was where my mother birthed me and my brother." Adam said, loosening up a bit.

"What is your mother's name?" Hermione asked as she very subtle like snapped her fingers in his direction. While his back was turned, she used a mild calming charm on him, making him relax and open up to her. She didn't want him to get in trouble or anything.

"Her name is Cassandra." Adam said.

"That is a pretty name. I cannot wait to meet her." Hermione said, taking a bite.

"She will very much like to meet you." Adam nodded as he stood and watched her eat. "She is at the other den though, so I don't know when you would be able to."

"Soon I hope. Where is the other den?"

"It is still in Dartmoor, just about 50 kilometers from here. We are a rather large pack, so we are unable to all be one region." Adam said. "We aren't that far from the town of Devon, so we are able to feast."

"_Bingo!"_ "That makes sense." Hermione said finishing up her meal and pushing it aside.

"Indeed alpha. I will take your plate back, I am glad that you are opening up a little. Fenrir was concerned for awhile."

"I was just trying to adapt. I should be better now." Hermione smiled at the boy. She rather liked him, now that she knew more about him. She said her goodbyes to Adam and after she found out that Fenrir won't be in the den till evening tomorrow, just before the moon rise, she started her plan.

"_Okay Hermione. You are the smartest witch since Rowena herself to walk the halls of Hogwart's. You thwarted, with the help of your two best mates, an entire terrorist group from taking of the British Magical ministry. Doing some wandless magic shouldn't be too difficult for you." _Hermione coached herself, trying to tap into her magical core.

Sitting down, cross legged in the floor, she closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Meditating like she did when she was studing Occlumency and Legilimency, she focused all her thoughts to gathering her magic to one central location. Taking even breaths, she opened her eyes and stared at the wall before in the flash and a rather loud and distinguished pop, she apparated straight out of the den.

.~*****~.

Ron was worried beyond belief. Never has he every felt so helpless. They had leads at finding Hermione and they were fast at running out of time. The full moon rose tomorrow and they were no sooner at finding her than him becoming the Queen of England. As he was sick of being helpless at everything, Ron decided to man the magical signature chart that if needed, it mapped out every single magical signature in the united kingdom. It was normally used when trying to find wizards and witches that had warrants out for their arrests or the few kidnappings.

The only problem, it didn't work on magical creatures such as werewolves, veela, giants, etc. and it only worked with the wand that the witch was connected too. That was the major setback. Hermione didn't have her wand, Harry did and werewolves didn't show up on the radar. On some rare occasions, if a witch or wizard used a large about of wandless magic, they were able to show up on the chart and give the searcher last known coordinates.

Ron knew it was a small chance, but this was Hermione Granger! She went up against heavy odds, beat them and smiled the whole way. He knew that if anyone could something, she would be able too.

"Ron?" Harry asked, walking in the room. He looked worse for wear.

"Hey mate." Ron whispered his eyes not once leaving the chart. He was been staring at it for about 4 or 5 hours, give or take. He didn't really pay that much attention to the time.

"I brought some food. It is about lunch time." Harry set down a paper bag on the desk, next to the chart.

"Thanks." Ron sighed, looking at the food in distain. He wasn't hungry. How did he know if Hermione was able to eat? Or drink? "Have you found anything?"

"No, but there were sightings of a pack of especially brutal werewolves attacking a pack of hikers just out of Devon. They are sending a few order members out there to investigate."

"That sounds promi-MERLIN!" Ron shouted, standing up so quickly his chair toppled over with a long bang. His blue eyes were wide with hope and disbelief.

"Is that what I think that is?" Harry asked, his green eyes roving over the chart, taking in anything he could.

"It is." Ron, immediately took action. He waved his wand and copied the map, tucking it in his robes. "We need to round up the order and get on this. We haven't much time. She apparated, and I am not sure if she was able to keep from splinching herself or not."

"I will activate the coins." Harry dug through his pockets and immediately tapped the coin with his wand. The coin, just like during his fifth year, was an instant way to connect with the order. It was much quicker to use than an owl or patronus. He sent the coordinates of the apparition spot and tucked the coin back in his pocket.

Without so much as a care for the chair or the food, the boys went upstairs, grabbing as many aurors as they could before they all apparated.

.~****~.

Fenrir growled in anger. According to his charms, Hermione disapparated from the den. She was still in the forest of Dartmoor, but now she escaped. He didn't think that would be possible. The charm he put on her prevented her from physically walking out of the room, but he didn't think it would allow her to disapparate. She was sure a powerful witch by being able to do that. He would just give her a little bit of freedom before collecting her.

He sensed, from the charm, that she was about 250 km from him and the small group with him. He would be able to catch her in about an hour or so if they started running soon. Sighing with exasperation, he rounded up the group and they starting running in the direction that she was in.

Her punishment for disobeying him would be severe. He didn't care that she was going to become his mate, she would realize what would happen when she didn't listen. He condoned some of the minor grievances that she did, but this was the last straw. He wasn't no pushover.

"Men, my mate has decided that she wanted to go for a little walk in the woods. We must capture her again, as the full moon is tomorrow. Don't hurt her too bad. I don't want anything long lasting. I will punish her. If you capture her before me, you will be rewarded of course." Fenrir announced, looking highly pissed off. He popped his shoulder blades. "Let's move out! Follow me!"

.~***~.

Hermione landed heavily on the forest floor. She cried out in pain when she realized she splinched herself on the front of her right arm and up around her clavicle. It was bleeding heavily and was deep. No knowing what to do, she ripped off part of the dress Fenrir gave her, thankfully it was a little longer than normal, and desperately tried to stanch the blood flow.

Laying on her back, she used her left arm to apply as much pressure as possible on the wound and stared up at the forest canopy. The forest was beginning to blur a little and she realized that she must have severed her brachial artery or her axillary artery. _"Bloody hell that hurt. I escaped the wolfs den only to practically kill myself in the middle of no where." _

Hermione, putting more pressure on the wound, glanced down at it. Chanting under her breath, he tried to will as much magic as possible to try and seem it together. She was able to get the blood flow halted, but that was it. It was still bleeding pretty badily. At least it wasn't gushing out anymore.

"_I am going to die and I am all by myself. I thought that I would be around 100 years old with family surrounding all around me. I didn't even get a chance to tell Harry the truth."_ Hermione smiled grimly, still applying pressure. She was losing consciousness and fast.

"_I love you Harry. I wish I was able to tell you that." _Hermione thought as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She just missed the several pops just a few bits away from her.

* * *

><p>AN: I gave you all a little extra as I didnt want to short you and this upcoming week will be very busy for me. I am not sure when I will be able to update again. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.


	10. Stronger

"We are closing in. She shouldn't be too far from us. Look around closely, I think she is injured." Fenrir announced as he ran through a small creek, kicking up water.

"I smell heavy amounts of blood Alpha."

"I do too. She must have splinched herself trying to apparate with out a wand." Fenrir told them, sniffing the air and detecting the copper twinge in the air. "Stupid girl, just what do you think you were thinking?"

He leapt over a log and sped up a little. He heard pops. Those were never a good thing to hear. Normally those annoying little noises meant wizards and they just drove him completely nutters. They either try to kill him, make him join some pureblood supremacist cult or send him to prison. Sometimes, a combination of the three.

"Boys, we have visitors." Fenrir said as they walked into a clearing. There was his witch, passed out on the forest floor covered in blood. She seemed to have splinched herself good. "Potter, seems you fixed that nose of yours."

Harry Potter, who stood over Hermione whirled around. He glared viciously at Fenrir, growling deep in his chest. He stepped forward, knowing Ginny and a Auror-medic was quickly working at healing Hermione.

"You want some more of where that came from then?" Fenrir goaded, as he cracked his knuckles.

"You are clearly out numbered here." Ron said, stepping up next to Harry. He glared viciously at Fenrir and the wolves that stood behind him.

"It doesn't matter about numbers, pup. It is all about skill." Fenrir said, noticing for the first time he was greatly outnumbered. There was Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Remus which were the ones he recognized, but there was a good hand full of aurors standing around at attention, just waiting for Harry to give them orders. The people he recognized all stood in a line, protecting Hermione from the wolves. He only had three others with him.

"I really need to get Hermione to the hospital. She has lost a lot of blood and won't survive much longer if I don't get a blood replenishing potion. But she isn't capable of transport." Ginny whispered to Harry. Harry nodded to Neville who disappeared to get some potion.

"Take care of her, don't let them near her." Harry whispered turning his full attention to Fenrir.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" Fenrir shouted as he shook with anger. His blue eyes shifted to amber and he started snarling at them.

"You have no control over her!" Harry snarled back. It was too close to the full moon. He knew the moon wasn't until tomorrow, but the pull of it was still too strong. He was so full of anger and protection over his mate that he couldn't handle it.

"She mine you mangy pup! I will control her come tomorrow and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Fenrir thundered. He snapped his jaws shut and clenched his fists together. Black fur started completely covering his body, his nose and mouth shifted into a muzzle. He howled with pure primal instinct and ran towards Harry, mid shift.

Snapping into action, Harry ran towards Fenrir. He jumped at him and while in mid jump, he transformed into his bestial form. His razor sharp claws slashed at the bigger wolf, catching him off guard with his speed and agility. Harry jumped back, just enough to where Fenrir only barely snagged him in the shoulder but was able to catch Fenrir in the right flank.

The two males battled it out with each other. The fight at the ministry party was child's play compared to this. Fenrir used brute force and didn't care where he got Harry. His jaws snapped at his back, his ears, his tail, his throat, anywhere that he could get a hold of. He had to end this fast, before the younger pup tired him out or they managed to escape with his mate.

He watched as Harry picked himself off the ground just seconds after being tossed to the hard ground. This pup was something, that was for sure. He was giving him a run for his money. If he had his own pack, this younger male would definitely be the alpha. Barking out, he tried to reason with him.

Scoffing in a way only canines can, Harry circled around the older wolf, looking for an opening, a weakness. Taking a deep breath, he took in the smell of his mate's blood. That motivated him and angered him deeply. Twitching an ear, he noticed that she was being taken care of by a red-haired human female with the help of a male human. This worried him, but he was sure that he could take on the male if needed.

Having enough of just standing around, Harry decided to finish this and get his mate help. Howling loud, he charged full throttle at him. Faking a left, then a right, Harry pretended to jump at Fenrir, and while Fenrir raised up a little, expecting an aerial attack, Harry sprinted under the other wolf, catching him under the jaw and snapping his sharp teeth around the black wolves neck. He twisted his head to the left, bringing the wolf down with a deep thump to the ground. He bit deeper, tasting his enemies blood in his mouth. Fenrir, now severely weakened, shifted into human form.

Shaking his head, Harry shifted back into human form, still holding onto Fenrir. His hand was wrapped around Fenrir's neck as he pinned him roughly to the ground. "You listen here, I will kill you if you even think about moving. You are lucky I still have some morals in me or I would have ripped you to shreds and left you to the buzzards."

"You are just too weak to finish me off." Fenrir rasped, blood falling from the sides of his mouth. He grasped whatever he could, which happened to be a rock, and attempted to hit Harry in the head.

Harry, after all the years of playing Seeker and fighting in a war, had honed reflexes. He moved just right, grasped Fenrir's arm with his free hand and twisted, snapping the bone in it like it was a twig. "You are weak. Making pathetic attacks like that."

"You should watch your back." Fenrir barely breathed out. He could barely breathe and his arm was now snapped. He wasn't going to live through this much longer unless he got help. He moved his eyes away from Harry and watched as the pack mates leapt at Harry, biting, kicking and trying to kill.

They knocked him off of Fenrir and attempted to pin him. Harry, not expecting this, was unable to defend himself. He mule kicked one of them in the chest, knocking him back and into another. He twisted out of the grasp of the third and stood up, angry. He watched Fenrir stand up, holding his arm slightly against his body.

"Boys, you can have some fun with him." Fenrir grinned, his eyes sparking as he took a few steps back from the fight and tried to recuperate. "I want to be the one to kill him though."

* * *

><p>"I think we almost have it healed." Ginny muttered to Ron, who was crouched near, just waiting for anything to happen. "Her wounds were pretty bad, but we got it. Those blood replenishing potions that Neville retrieved helped a lot. I was worried we were going to lose her."<p>

"I will be over there keeping an eye on Harry. Let me know if anything changes in her condition." Ron told his sister before walking over.

"I think she is waking." the medic announced.

"I think you're right." Ginny said pulling back from being above her. "Hermione?"

"H-harry…" Hermione croaked, her eyes fluttering open. She grimaced in pain.

"He is here, but a little busy. How are you? Does anything hurt?" Ginny asked, swishing her wand around Hermione, doing a diagnostic spell.

"My arm is sore and I am a little light headed." Hermione said, shaking her head. She moved her arms so she could sit up.

"Don't even think about it!" Ginny shouted, gently pushing her down. "I know how stubborn you are and you almost died. A minute later on my part and you would of."

"Yes, well I realize that but I feel fine and need to see Harry." Hermione argued back, pushing back Ginny's attempts.

"He is fighting Fenrir." Ginny told her before she practically shoved a bottle into her friends hands. "At least take this dose of pepper up potion, that will help you a lot."

"Thanks." Hermione gasped, standing up and swaying a little. Ginny grabbed her arm and steadied her so she could drink the potion. After being able to steady herself, Hermione walked over to where everyone was standing and watching the brutal fight. She just watched as the three wolves jumped on Harry and felt the urge to get in and fight herself.

"Hermione!" Ron grinned when she nudged him over. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, in relief. "I am so, so happy to see you. I thought I was going to die in worry. Please don't ever leave us."

"Why aren't we helping Harry?" Hermione asked, her honey eyes worried. She glanced around at all the people who were just standing around, staring. It frustrated her a little.

"He ordered us not to." Ron grumbled. "He told us that he doesn't want us hurt by the werewolves but if things get too bad to jump in and help him a little."

Hermione could only watch in horror as Harry battled three of the werewolves. She flinched when he dodged an attack by one only to end up getting an upper cut to the jaw and a right hook in the gut. "Ron you need to do something!"

"Bloody right you are." Ron grumbled as he took in the unfair fight. He turned to her and reached into his robes, pulling out a wand. "I figured you might need this."

Hermione grinned and took the wand from him. She swished it around her and transfigured her clothes into something more suitable to fighting. Squinting her eyes in determination, she nodded to Ron and headed out in front of the group, surprising them as they didn't know that she was awake. Her eyes glowed a little from her magic when a wolf decided to try and pin Harry down.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted, as a large green blast shot out of her wand and hit one of the wolves. She watched with a sick satisfaction as he was twirled through the air and hit a tree with a crunch. He was unconscious on contact.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he dodged an attack and ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, swinging her around. He kissed her on the mouth before he set her back down.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted, covering their backs. It hit a wolf, knocking him down, leaving one other wolf and Fenrir left. "I am glad that you two have finally woken up about your feelings with each other, but save it until after the battle please."

"I amazingly missed him." Hermione laughed as she backed away from Harry and turned to the fight. "Weird isn't it?"

"Rude." Ron muttered as he smiled. He swished his wand and fired off another stupefy and got the other wolf. He waved his wand and levitated the three downed wolves and then wrapped chains around them.

"Fenrir, the only thing you can do now is surrender." Harry shouted to the last wolf. He retrieved his wand from the holster that was strapped on his arm.

"I will never surrender." Fenrir snapped, as he too grabbed his wand. He pointed his wand at the three, smirking haughtily, despite the blood on him. "You think you have won, but there is one little fact that makes it so I will win. See those runes all over her? That is my winning card, not yours."

"Runes?" Harry and Ron turned confused to Hermione, who glared at Fenrir.

"When I was knocked out he inscribed these on me." Hermione said, showing them her wrists and then pointed to her neck and feet.

"That, my boys, is my winning card." Fenrir grinned and waved his wand. A yellow glow came from his wand and snaked its way through the air and towards Hermione. It attached itself like to her wrists, ankles and neck like a leash, wrapping around her. "Ad dominum."

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, aiming at Fenrir. It did nothing, as a shield formed itself around Fenrir and just absorbed the charm. He aimed his wand at Hermione "Finite Incantatem!" Nothing.

The yellow grew brighter and began to look more like a rope. Moving his wand a little, Fenrir repeated the words and nothing happened. He glared viciously and looked a little confused, which contorted his face in a frightening way. "Subplicium!" The yellow turned to a vivid scarlet, growing a little in size.

Hermione watched as the red moved towards her at an alarming pace. She was trying to escape but the yellow was strong and holding her still. When the red finally reached her, she grimaced before dropping to the ground. It was subtle at first, but as it twisted around her, it felt just like the cruciatus curse when it fully engulfed her. She screamed out in pain from it.

"That is punishment for disrespecting me!" shouted Fenrir.

"That is it!" Harry mumbled to himself. "Ron, watch over Hermione, I am finishing this here and now."

Ron could only nod before Harry marched determinedly over to Fenrir. "Release her now."

"Never pup," said Fenrir, pushing more magic into his wand.

Harry shook with pure unadulterated rage. His green eyes glowed amber and his magic pulsed around him, making his hair stand up with invisible wind. He marched over to Fenrir and punched him square in the jaw, knocking Fenrir flat on his back. Grabbing Fenrir's wand from where it landed he snapped it in two and threw it away from him. By this time Fenrir gathered himself and was standing back on his two feet.

"You will regret that." Fenrir growled as he saw the magic leave Hermione, allowing her to shakily lay and collect her breath. He charged straight at Harry, his eyes showing that he meant to kill. He pounced onto Harry, knocking him down onto the ground. His large hands wrapped around Harry's throat, choking him.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she shifted into her wolf form. She knew that she was no match for Fenrir when if comes to muscle. She ran at him and used as much force as possible to knock him away from Harry.

Fenrir, had other plans. He moved just right and snagged her by the scruff of the neck and slammed her down next to Harry, forcing her back into her human form. "See pups, its not about numbers, its about skill. You think you could kill me that easily? I was born a werewolf, I have a few years on you two."

He turned to Ron, who began to make his way to curse Fenrir. "I wouldn't move one more inch. I will crush both of their pipes faster than you can think of casting a curse." Turning back to Harry and Hermione, he tightened his hold on them. "Now then, what should I do to you two? I have a brilliant idea, do you want to know a little fact about us alphas?"

He dug his claws into Harry's throat while he changed positions. He made it so he was straddling Hermione and keeping her arms locked between her sides and his legs. He still had a grip on her throat but wasn't so tight. "One perk of being an alpha is that I carry the lycanthropy venom even in human form."

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? Good I hope! I have been working a little extra at my grammar, but I figure I am still severely lacking. If you all see any discrepancies, let me know. Also, I appreciate the reviews you all sent me and a common question seems to be is "How did Fenrir get through the wards". I will be going over that eventually, just to let you know.

I also haven't decided if I should make Hermione a werewolf or not... I have many scenerios going through my brain for both ways.


	11. Regulator

Harry growled and struggled deeply, trying to escape. He was going to bite Hermione! He had to prevent this and save Hermione. He needed to kill Fenrir once and for all. But what could he do? A beast incarnate had its claws wrapped around his throat and his wand was knocked several feet away from him. Ron and the rest of the group was pretty much useless right now, as they aren't a good match against Fenrir.

"Do you want me to bite her first or kill you first?" Fenrir mocked as he tossed back his head and laughed. There was an insane gleam in his eyes. He was desperate and the erratic movements of his body proved that.

"How about this," started Harry, "you let her go. She isn't the one you wanted to begin with."

"Not going to happen," growled Fenrir. He leaned down towards Hermione, who was struggling in hopes of gaining some leverage. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, her fear, her anxiety. This is what he loved about the rush of biting someone. Fear was a delicious scent to intake, it sent a rush of adrenaline through his blood. Biting people was like a drug to him.

"So what are you waiting for?" questioned Hermione, glaring viciously at Fenrir, "Bite me, why are you beating around the bush. Scared?"

"Watch your tongue, pup." snapped Fenrir. He tightened his hold on her throat, making her wince in pain.

"What if I don't?" argued Hermione, "What would you do, threaten me? Kill me?"

"I am your Alpha, you will listen!"

Harry watched as Hermione antagonized him. He narrowed his eyes and focused. He had a plan and he hoped that it would work. If not, well, he would think about that when it came to it. He closed his eyes and leveled his breathing. If Hermione could apparate without a wand, he was positive that he would be able to do something.

"You will never be my Alpha!"

"You will submit, sooner or later you will. Your wolf will realize my dominance!" shouted Fenrir as he bared his teeth and lunged forward, intent on biting her. He never had the chance., just as his sharp teeth scraped the delicate skin of her neck, he was knocked back several feet by a huge burst of green light. He flew through the air before hitting a tree with an audible crunch and falling to the ground, motionless.

"Harry?" Hermione groaned as her hands immediately when to her neck. He scraped it enough that she was bleeding.

"Bloody hell, did he bite you?" Harry sat up and pushed her hands away. "Bugger, he broke skin. I don't know if he injected the poison."

"We will figure that out," Hermione said, her eyes tearing up at the thought. She tried to keep calm, trying not to freak out that much. "Are you okay?"

"I am perfectly fine," said Harry, sighing deeply. He pulled her into a hug, "I was so worried about you."

"I will be okay. I promise you that. Now can we go home?" smiled Hermione as she stood up with the help of Harry. They both looked worse for wear and she desperately wanted to take a nice, long, hot bubble bath. Sponge baths were just not for her.

"Of course," Harry motioned Ron over, who immediately incarcerated Fenrir and made sure he was still alive.

"You two go ahead, Remus and I will take care of the prisoners. Go rest and owl me when you want some company." Ron told them as he basically waved them off. He gave Hermione a quick hug before running over to the frazzled group.

Feeling the distinct feeling of apparation, Hermione grinned when they landed into the living room of Harry's home. "I have been meaning to ask, do you know how Fenrir and that wolf got through the barrier?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "Not for certain. I figure that Fenrir managed to tear a seam of the wards and snuck through. He was a snatcher for a reason."

"As long as he doesn't escape from Azkaban's wards, I don't care that much." Hermione told Harry as she held his hand and led him upstairs. "Now, before you weasel your way out of it, I am going to heal those lacerations and then you are to take a hot shower."

"Yes mum," Harry grinned cheekily at her, giving her a swift kiss on the lips as she made him sit on the edge of the bath tub. He pulled off the tattered and dirty shirt so she could work easily.

"Some of these will definitely scar." Hermione frowned. She held out her wand and muttered a few words under her breath as she swished and flicked the wounds away. A really bad one that went across his chest scarred and a light pink, no matter how many times she tried to make it disappear.

"Not too worried about that,"

"It is all my fault," Hermione trailed off as she ran her finger gently along the scar across his chest. Her eyes misted over with tears, threatening to fall.

"No," said Harry, "It is most definitely Fenrir's fault. He was the cause of all this." Seeing that she was going to argue, he stood up then gently gripped her hands and pulled her into him, her body folding into his easily. "Please believe me love, it isn't anyone's fault but Fenrir's."

"You really believe that?" asked Hermione meekly. She snuggled her head into his chest, soaking in his comfort.

"Of course. Now," Harry released her and grabbed his wand from the countertop "I think that a hot, bubble bath is calling your name."

"That sounds brilliant," grinned Hermione. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before shooing him out of the bathroom. Closing the door, she practically ran over to the bath tub to prepare it for herself. When the water was the right temperature, she filled the tub and added some soaking salts and bubbles to relax her.

After a good hour in the bath. Hermione finally got dressed and headed downstairs. She found Harry on the couch, laying down and flipping through the paper.

"How long was I captured?" Hermione asked as she sat right next to his legs.

Folding the paper and sitting up, he pulled her to him so she was snuggled up to him. "Almost a month I believe. I am not certain though. The only thing I am for sure is that I missed you."

Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to him, taking in his presence. She loved how he made her feel comfortable, loved, and protected. Especially when she was in his arms. That was something that she missed terribly while under capture by Fenrir. Fenrir was domineering and frightful. He demanded respect and absolute control. Harry, Harry never forced anything on her. She missed everything about Harry. "I missed you so much."

"Mmmm," mumbled Harry, pulling her closer to him. He looked down at her and noticed that she was falling asleep in his arms. Tilting her head up towards him, he placed a kiss on her lips. "You don't know how much I missed you."

"Harry, I was so scared." whispered Hermione. She moved closer to him. "I was so afraid I would never see you again, talk to you again, to tell you-"

"Tell me?" asked Harry, looking down at her confused.

"Tell you that, that I love you."


	12. Together Burning Bright

Harry had never been so happy in his life. He had Hermione back from the clutches of a mad man and, to top that off, she proclaimed her love for him. Gripping her as tight as he could with out hurting her, he covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss. "I love you so much."

Hermione grinned. She kissed him back fervently, tangling her hands in his hair. She felt one of his hands withdraw from where they lay on her hips and grab his wand. Feeling the pulling and squishing sensation of apparition, she broke the kiss momentarily to note where he took her. She glanced up at him questioning.

"I was getting a little uncomfortable on the couch," He explained once he noticed her look. He then leaned down, kissing her as he grabbed the end of the duvet and settled.

"Good night, my love," he whispered, snuggling into her. Her scent enveloped him and he quickly fell asleep, content for the first time in days.

Harry woke pretty late in the morning the next day. He was perfectly content, but there seemed to be something off. Cracking an eye open, he noticed that Hermione was still fast asleep tucked in to his side and didn't look like she would stir. He gently extracted himself and turned onto his back, glancing around the room suspiciously.

Nothing seemed to be out of place. Grabbing his wand just in case, he turned towards Hermione and grinned like he won the lottery. "Wake up, my love."

"Five more minutes, Harry."

"I would love to but we already practically stayed in bed all day. Its well into the afternoon, love." He smiled even wider when she turned into him and snuggled into his chest, inhaling deeply before falling right back to sleep. "Alright, you win. Five more minutes."

He gently ran his fingers through her thick locks of hair, massaging her scalp and taking in her presence. He had never thought that she would be his, maybe only in his wildest dreams. Glancing up at the time, he noted it was around two in the afternoon. He knew they would have to get up sooner rather than later. He was absolutely famished and he was quite sure she was as well, but tonight was the full moon. Tonight was the night when they found out if Fenrir had managed to infect Hermione with Lycanthropy or not.

"Harry, stop growling," Hermione grumbled as she rolled out of his grasp. She half-heartedly glared at him and stretched.

"Sorry," Harry smiled as he pulled her into a kiss that she returned back. "Love you,"

"Love you, too." Hermione smiled as she went to get out of bed. She stood up and stretched her muscles, sighing in appreciation when her back popped. Looking over her bare shoulder, Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"What?" Harry laughed.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked as she grabbed a robe and dressed.

"I was just so awed by the glorious sight of you that I just had to take it all in."

Hermione laughed as she made her way over to him. "Oh I am sure.." She placed a swift kiss on his lips before making her way downstairs. She laughed even harder when Harry scrambled out of bed and threw on a robe, following her down the stairs. He made it downstairs to see Hermione digging through his fridge looking for something to cook.

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Looks like pidgewigeon decided to bring us something." Harry said, allowing the owl to fly erratically into the kitchen. The owl skidded and landed on the table, presenting a letter to the both of them.

"So what does Ron have to say?" Hermione asked as she started setting ingredients on the counter.

"He will be popping over in a few minutes and wanted to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything."

"How considerate of him. I think he finally graduated to a tablespoon."

Harry laughed at that and laughed even harder when Ron decided to arrive with his hands covering his eyes. "You can uncover your eyes mate, nothing is happening that will burn your eyes."

"I was worried for a second. Luna was making comments and my imagination ran rampant." Ron grimaced at the thought. "Are you two ready for tonight?"

"Not really, but there isn't anything that we can do about that can we?" Hermione muttered as she broke a few eggs in a pan and added a few vegetables and milk in as well. "Are you eating, Ron?"

"Naw I am fine. Luna and I just went to a late lunch."

Harry nodded and set the table for the two of them, noticing they only had a few hours before his wolf started scratching to be released. He wondered why the wolf wasn't getting cabin fever already, as by now he would have been extremely antsy. "How are you feeling Mia?"

"I am feeling a little weird, but okay, why?"

"When it was my first full moon I felt like I was being trapped in a small, dark room with nothing to do. All I wanted to do was break free and run away."

"Wait, first full moon?" Ron turned to them, horror stricken. "What do you mean by that exactly? Was she bitten? I am going to kill Fenrir!"

"I was bit, but just barely. He really didn't have time to inject venom, poison what ever it is called." Hermione said, glaring down at the food she was making. "I am not really hungry, please excuse me."

Harry and Ron watched Hermione stormed out of the room. Harry turned to Ron and asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She will get through this mate, and you know it," Ron clapped his friend on the back when he saw Harry stare at the entryway where Hermione disappeared. "She is a strong and brilliant witch."

"I can't help but feel a tad guilty. I am the reason she was targeted and later kidnapped by Fenrir. I am the reason she is in this position right now."

"Look, I know you may think that right now, but you have never been so far off. You are not at fault here. Trouble seems to find us three and we should never be blamed for the actions of others. Did you kidnap Hermione? Did you hold her against her will in a den full of ravenous werewolves? Did you bite her?"

"No, but-"

"No buts Harry. She doesn't blame you for what happened. She doesn't have control over her life right now and you know for a fact that is why she is freaking out. She also may be a werewolf. We have nothing against them, but you know as well as I do that the prejudice against her is going to multiply."

Harry stared at his friend in awe. Hearing Ron say that he doesn't blame him lifted a great deal of weight off of his shoulders. "Hermione blames herself for my injuries. It was very hard to convince her otherwise."

"Yes, well that is where you two are the same. Saints you two are." Ron groaned, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"Ron, would you do me a favor though?"

"What is that?"

"Please don't come with us tonight. I have a gut feeling about this." pleaded Harry.

"Alright, I promise." Ron said. "I will be checking in on you though, alright?"

"Sounds like a deal."

Harry and Hermione both apparated into their usual forest clearing. Harry growled a little and dropped the bag of extra clothes on the ground. He turned his head to the side and inhaled deeply, making sure there was no immediate threat. They had been running later than normal, so the full moon was already starting to peak through the horizon.

It had taken a lot of coaxing from Harry to get Hermione to stop freaking out and calm down. She was stressed and worried about the moon tonight. Using examples from Harry and normal full moons prior to her attack, Hermione noticed that there was very minute changes when it came to her. She was more aware of her wolf, even without trying to bring out the beast and she felt a certain pull from Harry, as if something was pulling her towards him even more so than normal. She also had a hankering towards a very rare piece of meat.

"The wolf is taking over." Harry gasped as his hair started to cover his whole body. His bones popped in and out, starting to change. Growling, Harry ripped off his shirt and dropped to his knees. "If you can, change into your animagus form, quickly."

Hermione watched with some morbid fascination as Harry transformed into his bestial form. She watched as his ears migrated to the top of his head, a tail formed, ripping part of his trousers. Shaking out of her stupor at his haunting growl, Hermione focused and forced her body to transform into her wolf form. This meant, that she wasn't a werewolf.

Yipping with joy, Hermione howled at the moon, losing herself instinctual. Hearing Harry join in her howl, she stopped and ran over to him, rubbing her side along his affectionately. Harry returned the affection. The moon was high in the sky when they ran off into the forest, playing tag with each other for hours.

Harry jumped down from the log that he and Hermione had been running on and stopped. He turned to Hermione and nuzzled her head before scratching a little at the ground. Where they were standing was a grassy area that was hidden by several fallen trees. Harry stretched and laid down. Hermione quickly followed suit and quietly laid down and curled up next to his bigger body. They snuggled for a bit before falling into a restful sleep.

The sun rose through the trees, the sunrays barely hitting the two asleep. Hermione woke up first this time, in human form. She noticed that her wolf was quiet, nothing like yesterday. She sat up, untangling herself from Harry's arms and stretched. She stood up from the ground to gain knowledge on her whereabouts, but quickly sat back down next to him when she got very sick to her stomach. Sticking her head between her knees and breathing deeply, Hermione tried to quell the nausea that was trying erupt.

" Whatsamatter, 'ermione?" Harry mumbled as he woke from his slumber. He sensed something was off. He sat up and noticed what she was doing, worry clearly crinkling his brow. He moved her hair off of her and kissed her gently before rubbing her back.

"I am fine. Just an upset stomach." Hermione groaned, lifting her head back up. She grimaced and stood up quickly and ran over to a bush, heaving. Harry silently followed behind her, grabbing her hair and rubbing her back.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she finished and quickly cast an _accio _to gather the spare clothes. "Come on love, let us head home."

The apparition of course set off her stomach again and she raced to the rubbish bin, dry heaving. "I don't know what is wrong. I felt fine last night."

"You don't seem to have a fever, " Harry said, placing a cool hand on her forehead. He gazed at her pale face. "but you do smell different."

"Different how?" Hermione asked, heading up the stairs for a quick shower. "I think I am going to floo over to the burrow. Ginny will cast the necessary spells and see what is ailing me."

"I am uncertain. You smell spicier?" Harry shrugged and grabbed her a few clean towels and handed her them. "I will get ready in the other shower. Yell if you need anything." He kissed her and walked off, leaving her to her business.

"What could possibly be going on now?" Hermione muttered to herself as she climbed into the shower.

"Hermione!" A flurry of red surrounded her, hugging her from all directions. She laughed when both twins hugged her from the side.

"Alright, alright. I miss you guys too, but a little personal space would be very nice." Hermione said trying to squeeze away from the twins and get back to Harry. She smiled brightly when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hermione, I am so glad to see you. You two made it just in time for breakfast! Lord knows you two can use some meat on your bones." Molly tisked as she whisked the whole family and them into the kitchen. Hermione grabbed a hold of Ginny before she got pushed into the kitchen.

"Hey, when we are done eating, I need to talk to you, okay?" Hermione whispered as they walked into the kitchen and sat down next to each other. It seemed that the whole family, save for Percy was visiting.

"Sure, is everything okay?" Ginny asked worried but seemed placated enough to wait till breakfast was over. She watched Hermione carefully, her healer tendencies kicking in.

"So tell me, Mione, what is wrong?" Ginny asked after breakfast. The girls and the boys split up and here chatting. Molly of course was still in the kitchen, happy to be doing the dishes for her full again house. It was Ginny, Fleur, Hermione and Luna in the living room and the boys outside. Fleur and Bill's daughter was happily taking a nap in her Aunt's room.

"Hmm, last night was the full moon, as you both know." Hermione said, walking around the room before settling in a loveseat that sat in the corner. "It was a normal routine change and when we woke up, I was stood up and got incredibly sick to my stomach."

Ginny walked over to where she was sitting and sat down in front of her, pulling out her wand. "Are you just feeling nauseous or is there other symptoms? Fever? Chills? Fatigue? How do you feel now?"

"None of those, just stomach. And I feel a little sick." Hermione sighed. "Harry did mention that I smelled different, if that helps."

"I am not sur-"

"Oh, I zink I 'ave an idea, 'ermione. I weel be right back." Fleur interrupted as she gracefully rushed out of the room and then re-entered, dragging a flabbergasted Bill in the room.

"Fleur, love, what exactly did you need? I didn't catch what you said in French."

"Bill, 'arry told 'ermione zat she smelled differently. 'ermione, 'ow did 'e say zat you smelled?" Fleur asked.

"Uh I believe he said spicier. But I am not sure that has to do with anything."

"Actually, I believe it does," Bill paused, as if unsure how to continue. "Fleur, I think you are right, and should do a diagnostic spell."

Fleur nodded and pulled out her wand, waving it over a confused Hermione and enchanting in French. A blue, glowing orb formed by Hermione's stomach and then floated to the tip of her wand. "Congratulations, 'ermione."

* * *

><p>AN: I am so very sorry that it took forever to get this chapter up. I had some serious writer's block, final exams for college, work and family problems. I realize that is no excuse, but I was being pulled in so many directions it was crazy. I didnt really read this over, so I kind of expect a lot of errors, I apologize for.

I was going to split this chapter, but figured since I took forever to write it that I would just go ahead and give you the full chapter. Its almost at a close, perhaps with a sequel. I will let you all know. Once again, I am very sorry. Hope you guys are all doing well and enjoy this chapter!


	13. Live to Rise

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked when he walked into the living room with Bill. He glanced around at the shocked expressions on Ginny, Luna and Hermione.

"Come on girls, let us give them some, privacy, oui?" Fleur announced sitting up and giving Hermione a quick hug before they all cleared out of the room.

Hermione watched them leave before she turned towards Harry. She smiled weakly up at him before motioning him to come over and sit. She didn't know where to start. She was still getting around the idea that she was in fact, pregnant with Harry's child. She stared down at her hands that were clasped with Harry's hands.

"Hermione?" questioned Harry, "Are you okay?"

Sniffling, Hermione wiped some tears from her face. "Harry, I-I am pregnant."

"Pregnant?" whispered Harry. He stared at her in shock. How is she pregnant? They used every precaution to prevent it. He watched as she did the enchantment. Maybe during the moment she messed up? It was possible. It is human to make mistakes, but the main concern right now is that he is going to be a father. He, a father.

Hermione remained quiet, letting it sink it. She was looking at him, waiting for him to react in some way. He just stood there, shell shocked at the metaphoric bomb that she just dropped on him. The play of emotions that was dancing in his eyes made her nervous and her stomach clench in worry. Perhaps he didn't want a child so soon, or maybe, he didn't want one with her. Nervousness bubbled in her throat, preventing her from speaking any further. She glanced down at the fabric of the chair she was sitting on and started picking at it, a habit she picked up.

"You're pregnant," Harry muttered before his face almost split in half with a smile. He swiftly grabbed her hands back, preventing her from picking a hold in the furniture and made her turn towards him. He kissed her straight on the mouth, his hands moving up to her face before he broke the kiss. "I am going to be a father, with you. How far along are you? Do you know the sex of the baby? Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?"

Hermione watched, slightly bemused as he fired question after question at her. "Harry, calm down, you are making me slightly dizzy."

"Right, sorry. I am going to be a father! I have always dreamt of this but never thought it would happen. I love you Hermione, so very much," Harry muttered before he kissed her once again, this one more passionate.

"I love you, too Harry."

"There is one thing though, that I have to ask." Harry said, his voice holding a serious tone to it.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, feeling a little bit nervous.

"I was going to ask you this anyways, but it seems that we never go the normal route on things. So, please don't think the only reason I am asking you this is because of our baby." Harry said, looking her deep in the eye before he continued. He released her face and reached into his pocket, retrieving a small box. He slid from the chair onto one knee, holding the box up to her. "Hermione, would be do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, yes of course," Hermione slid down with him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with so much passion. She broke the kiss just so he could put the ring on her finger before she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>"You know," Ron started, his arm wrapped around Luna's shoulder. "It seems like it was only yesterday when you two were dancing around each other like a bunch of pubescent teens."<p>

"Thanks Ron," Harry glared, pacing the waiting room they were in. They were at St. Mungo's waiting for news on Hermione, who had gone into labor around seven hours ago. "It really wasn't that long ago, you git."

"So, do you guys know if it is a girl or a boy?" Neville asked, interrupting them from fighting.

"We decided to wait and see," sighed Harry as he was tugged to sit down by a overly disgruntled Ginny. "Why can't I be in there?"

"Wizarding rules mate, men aren't allowed in there," explained Ron. "Although I am not sure I would want to be in there."

"I do want to be in there," Harry grumbled as he fidgeted in his seat. He nervously ran his hands through is already crazy hair and looked around the waiting room. There was so many people in the waiting room, he was amazed they fit. All the Weasley's were there with their other half and kids, Neville with his now fiancée, Pansy, Draco was with Ginny, Hermione's dad was sitting with Arthur while Hermione's mum was in with Molly and Hermione in the room. He was thankful that the healers and medi-witches had banned the press from being inside the hospital.

"Harry?" Molly's voice called out to him. His green eyes snapped the Weasley matron and he quickly scrambled over to her, only pausing enough for her to wrap him in one of her famous hugs. "Congratulations."

He smiled and ran inside the room where a very exhausted and sweaty Hermione lay on the bed. In her hands was a white blanket that held his new baby. "Hermione?"

Hermione smiled when her husband of three months walked into the room. Her tired, amber eyes lit up as soon as he was by her side. He gently sat on the bed and looked at the bundle with curious eyes. She immediately held up the infant, nodding to him when he cradled the baby against his chest and supported the neck. "You can go show everyone, I am going to relax for a bit."

Harry carefully stood up from the bed and gave her a quick kiss before he slowly turned and walked out of the room. He looked down at the baby in awe, noticing the traits it picked up from him and Hermione. He walked over to the group, who were waiting anxiously for news on the gender. "Everyone, I want you to meet Hayden James Potter, my son.

* * *

><p>AN: I know its short, but there you guys go! I believe that is the end. I may do a sequel, depending on how many would want one.


End file.
